


【EC】一步之遥

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 文字游戏 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *双作家AU*一个按套路的爱情故事简介：互相看不惯的科幻小说作家兰谢尔和纯文学作家泽维尔在某一天忽然合作，开始连载以对方名字为主角名的恐怖小说。他们似乎要用文字把对方写进绝地。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 文字游戏 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672432
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

（11）

关于如何赢得赌约艾瑞克还没有计划，也许他可以去请教请教地狱火乐队的人。毕竟，他记得上次写《异形：契约号》的时候，因为有一段大卫教沃尔特吹长笛的描写，他特意去问了阿撒佐。

但是会吹长笛的不是阿撒佐，而是他的远房表弟库特。那个小伙子信天主教，总是在念叨着忏悔自己的罪过。他确确实实老实而善良。

库特不是乐队的人，他只不过在编曲的时候会给他们一些帮助，他会吹长笛、短笛、口琴，双簧管、萨克斯，甚至由于在马戏团呆过还会拉手风琴，真是多才多艺有个性的小伙。

忽然作家萌生了将这个有个性的人放到小说里的想法，不过只是想想而已，会不会真的写进去要看情节的自然发展而定了。

「查尔斯完全不知道要找的“画”是什么，也不知道肖认识的那个“西蒙”是谁，至于肖给他的艾瑞克•兰谢尔的名片，要么是粗心的肖先生拿错了，要么就是这一切的“造物主”有意为之。

或者这所谓的“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”只是塞巴斯蒂安•肖的一个假身份而已——多个猜测在泽维尔的脑里席卷，就不知道哪个是对的。

显然，以肖的谨慎和谋略，还不至于犯弄错这种令人捧腹的错误，如果是这样，那么这能证明一件事，那就是肖和兰谢尔是一伙人——兰谢尔可能在“黑吃黑”。

但如果这是他有意为之，那就有待研究了。

“我的手机有信号了，Chuck，”罗根在一旁忽然发出惊呼，“真的！信号很好！”

这一声惊呼把查尔斯漫游的思绪拉了回来，他也急忙从口袋里掏出手机，确实，那上面的信号格满满当当，漂亮的白色小阶梯。

“为什么偏偏是这时候……”

名片和电话，这其中到底有联系吗？」

「一向无所不知的泽维尔警官陷入了僵局。」

艾瑞克以敲击键盘的方式防止灵感的流失，他的双手就像是在用某种能力操控着键盘一样，灵活而有力，按键在他手下“哒哒哒”地响着，颇有节奏感。

至于写作方式，键盘打字这件事，我们自视甚高的C.F.泽维尔先生一直身体力行用手写原稿来抵御现代化工业的入侵，倒不是他古板顽固，而是他努力保持着一个作家最原始的姿态。

“如果坐在电脑桌前写作，写不出就是写不出，”泽维尔先生笑着说，“倒是握着笔杆，怎么也能憋出一俩个字。——然后就会有更多。”

红发的女记者朝解释采访的大作家眨了眨眼，用笔记录下这番话：“听起来就算您也会经常有‘无灵感时期’。”

“可不是嘛，”查尔斯保持淡淡的微笑，礼貌地注视着眼前的采访者，“毕竟缪斯女神还要照顾这么多艺术家，格雷小姐。”

「也许他们应该去那个神秘的房间一探究竟，虽说他们并不知道那幅画在哪里，但这并不妨碍他们跳过找“画”这一步直击塞巴斯蒂安•肖。

“我们去找塞巴斯蒂安•肖，”查尔斯打了个缓解尴尬的响指，“反正这里也并不是真实世界，我可不敢肯定兰谢尔会怎么出牌。”

“我听你的，Chuck，但是同样的，”罗根揉揉眼睛，“我可不敢肯定能护你周全。”

“好吧，我承认你的毕业成绩里多项成绩都高于我，毕竟你是警校第一名毕业的壮汉，”查尔斯翻了一个白眼，“不过，别忘了我们面对的不是一个暴力罪犯，我们没法靠暴力解决问题。”

罗根开怀笑了声，“你绝对是货真价实的查尔斯•泽维尔！”他用力拍了拍同伴的肩膀。」

“真是好久不见了，琴，”查尔斯揉了揉太阳穴，最近他有些疲惫，“我都快忘了我所有的采访几乎都是琴•格雷小姐写的了。——你最近在做什么呢？”

“不好意思，泽维尔先生，”琴理了理头发，“我最近在忙一些事情，说起来我也挺想告诉你的。”

“反正我们得休息半小时，你就说到哪算哪，”查尔斯递给她一杯柠檬水，“我一向是很好的倾听者。”

琴接过这杯清爽的柠檬水，“呃……其实，我最近也在写小说，”琴•格雷有些羞涩地调了一下眉毛，“也许是与您相处久了吧。”

作家惊讶地“哇哦”了一声，音量很小，“这很好，你尽可能发挥你的想象力天马行空地去写也好，平平淡淡写随笔也可以，”查尔斯给她竖了个大拇指，“书写是记录人生的很好的方式。”

“谢了，这句话我会写进材料里去的。”琴小小喝了口水，开心地笑了笑。

「正当查尔斯和罗根准备前往1407号房间一探究竟时，一阵刺耳的警报声在耳边炸开来，霎时灯光全部灰暗下来，烟雾从廊门飘过来，“又搞什么？！”罗根马上意识到有事发生，把手伸到腰间飞快地拔出了枪。

人群立马朝着出口奔去，“事情不对！”查尔斯•泽维尔警官在一片慌乱的人影里捕捉到了一个佝偻着背，警惕地四处张望的身影，“那个人，罗根，”查尔斯往他那里挤，“他的目标不在出口。

“等等——”罗根•豪利特不得不推开一个穿着晚礼服的夫人去跟上查尔斯。

当查尔斯说了好几连“抱歉”之后，终于一把抓住那个以烟雾作掩饰的异常者，泽维尔警官抓着他的手臂，却不想这个人并不是没有反抗能力的小厮，一个扭转将身体脱离了控制，并推开了查尔斯。

好在，这时罗根•豪利特急匆匆赶来，以专业的擒拿术把这个人按在墙上。

“我是罗根•豪利特警官……”

就在罗根准备继续发言时，查尔斯罕见地骂了声脏话，罗根原以为他只是吃了瘪而不爽，但当他说出这句话后，事情总算变得糟糕起来。

“这家伙长得跟我一模一样！”」

休息时间过了，查尔斯整理好仪表，准备以最快的速度解决好这篇采访。C.F.泽维尔先生非常注意个人隐私，很少在公众场合抛头露面，他的个人采访基本上都是由琴•格雷女士完成了，他几乎不接受陌生人的采访。

他可不是个希望能通过把作家本人偶像化来吸引读者购买书籍的作家，他也不想成为那样的人。

“我刚刚接到消息，兰谢尔先生完成了他的回合，已经在电子版发布了，”格雷女士看了眼手机，“我们可以快些完成采访，您一定等不及了。”

“比我想的要快，”查尔斯搓了搓手腕，笑了起来，“那我们就加快速度，争取放你回家吃晚饭。”

「这个相似的存在是谁呢？他为什么与自己长相惊人相似？又为何会出现在这里？

“你到底是谁？”查尔斯感到被愚弄了，这种气急败坏的情绪燃烧着他的五脏六腑，就像是一只蚂蚁行走在鼻梁骨上那样闹心。

这个长着查尔斯脸的人并没有回答任何东西，就在罗根准备为他扣上手铐慢慢问他时，扭动挣扎的神秘人让查尔斯发现了他西装背面的异样。

为什么像是有什么东西支撑着这块布料似的……

查尔斯使了个颜色叫罗根好好压制住他，自己把手覆上了这个男人的后背，这感觉很奇妙，因为这家伙有一张跟他一样的脸。

他把这件西服扣的得紧紧的，查尔斯不得不去解开他的扣子检查衣服内部的东西，当他解开两粒扣子时，那件玩意就从马甲和外套的夹层滑落下来，落在了地上。

“我的上帝……这居然是戈雅的《空中女巫》。”

泽维尔警官小心地拾起这副画，和罗根面面相觑。

显然没有必要怀疑真假。」

“好的，泽维尔先生，这是最后一个问题，”女记者说道，“五年前，您在您三十岁生日的专访上提到，E.兰谢尔先生是个‘比我更富有想象力的作家’，那么五年后的现在，您又会怎样评价他呢？”

每次都这样，总是躲不过他作家生涯里的“宿敌”，查尔斯偷偷摸摸翻了个白眼。

“你知道，疯子、情人、诗人……都是想象的产儿。*”

C.F.泽维尔先生无奈地摊了一下手。

“大概E.兰谢尔先生本人兼具三者。”

  
———TBC———


	2. Chapter 2

（12）

在查尔斯心目里，最值得推崇的画家是弗朗西斯科•戈雅，他最爱的一幅作品是《空中女巫》。

而这些艾瑞克•兰谢尔知道得清清楚楚。

他提到这个细节对查尔斯来说有何意义，查尔斯不知道，同样的，又一个查尔斯的形象出现有何意义，查尔斯也不知道。艾瑞克再把棋下得越来越乱，查尔斯有些捉摸不透他的心意。

如果他们真的面对面坐在棋盘两端，查尔斯一定是那个紧张的一方，艾瑞克的棋路，总是莫名其妙、大胆妄为，没有章法却总是懂得把握时机。

作为一名作家，他的文法也是如此，查尔斯的应对方法总是被动的，他见招拆招，努力在狂躁的攻势里找到一些反击可能性。他不能提前做准备，因为他不能去预见另一方的下一步行动。

查尔斯叹了口气，把他的草稿本从桌子的一边拿过来，然后拔开钢笔盖，忽然感觉很头痛，但他还是坚持动手写起来。

「为什么非得是《空中女巫》？

烟雾逐渐散去，人群在应急楼道口逐渐消失，像是故意给接下来的发生避让舞台，这个和查尔斯有着一模一样身形面貌的人正凶狠地盯着他们。接下来他们要怎么办？

查尔斯的第一感觉居然是带着他逃跑。没有原因，只想逃跑到安全可靠的地方，从同脸人这里得到线索，接着计划下一步。

“罗根，我们得带他离开这，”他甚至不知道自己在做什么，“塞巴斯蒂安•肖实际上要找的人是他。”

“好。”豪利特根本没有质疑。

“你们是什么人？！”他开始剧烈挣扎，“为什么我看不清你们的脸？”

没有时间解释了，他们必须要在烟雾完全散去之前保护这个人，尽管现在他仍然没有摸清兰谢尔的目的到底是什么，但是从对方对他的兴趣来看，一切都不会太简单。

“你是远视眼？”罗根拖着这个家伙往前走，紧密跟在查尔斯身后。

“你是听障人士？”他反问，“我是说，‘脸’！”

查尔斯摁下那个神秘的念动力电梯按钮，看着显示屏上面的数字缓慢变化到他们的楼层，一声“叮”——电梯门正常开启，罗根把这家伙押进电梯间。

“你可以之后解释。”查尔斯对“自己”说道。

警官下意识回头确认了身边的人，然后才摁下“4”的楼层按钮，电梯门在注视下缓缓关上，从两边合拢，一切都好。

就在这时，移动的电梯门忽然卡在某个位置，发出一声刺耳的声音，让他们都被吓了一跳。

电梯门露出一道胳膊粗的缝隙，外面是昏暗的，能见度不高，查尔斯不知道发生什么了，只能掏出枪，再次和罗根对视一眼，确认同脸人的安全，然后朝外面莽撞开了一枪。

子弹没有命中任何东西，倒是电梯里的环保灯，灯管蓦地坏了一根，让这情况更加不适，“他只是在捉弄我们。”罗根想要稳定查尔斯状态。

“我再摁一次电梯按钮。”

查尔斯把视线移向那排按钮，本以为的阿拉伯数字一到五却全都变成了“5”，而控制电梯关门和报警的按钮也变成了“开门”，他的心跳无法控制，咽喉就像被人用两根指头轻轻捏住一样完全不能发声。

你别无选择了。

他回过头去想要检查同伴的存在，不得不扫过电梯门的缺口，那里闪过一张熟悉的脸，毋庸置疑那属于这里的主宰者。

鬼鬼祟祟、高傲鄙夷。

英雄或帮凶？

查尔斯勉强举起枪对外面开了好几枪，好几枪都只是打在了电梯门上面而已，更别说打在外面的那几颗的命中率了。

“查尔斯•泽维尔！冷静！”罗根大吼出声。

“他！在！那！”查尔斯的嗓子快哑了。

“外面没有人，”罗根抱住他的肩膀，“冷静，Chuck，冷静，深呼吸。”

“他不允许我们不能做任何事，”查尔斯脑子爆胀，“一切都是他的精心策划。”

他没有自主选择的权利。」

“还远远不够。”查尔斯合上草稿本。

通常他还得要润色两三遍直到满意为止。

与查尔斯努力打稿同时进行的是，艾瑞克也联系上了库特，对方要他去乐器店买件新手练习用的长笛去孤儿院门口找到他，他结束工作之后，也许可以教教他。

“好久不见了，兰谢尔先生，”库特是个刚满二十岁的年轻小伙子，“讲真，听到你想学长笛的时候，我还觉得很奇怪来着。”

“这是一个赌约，”艾瑞克说，“我就学一首曲子就行了，不是真的想学这玩意。”

“哪首？”

“《卡门序曲》.”

库特愣了一下，然后为了礼貌，背过头去笑得很夸张，可艾瑞克不知道为什么他会笑得这么夸张，“抱歉，这有问题吗？”艾瑞克满脸疑惑，“我对古典乐完全一窍不通。”

“你真的没听过这么有名的曲子？”库特眼泪都笑出来了，“你一定听过，只是不知道。”

说完他把手机拿出来，搜索这首曲子，“网有点卡。”加载好了之后，他放给艾瑞克听。

艾瑞克的表情从疑惑猛地变成震惊，又从震惊变成尴尬，最后变成恼怒，他几乎没有听到什么类似笛子的音色，倒是敲鼓和小号的声音很明显。

听起来，是如此地像在嘲讽艾瑞克。

“耳熟能详，”艾瑞克难堪地推开这部手机，“我不觉得一支笛子可以吹出交响乐。”

库特把音乐关掉，“那你是不是跟他商量一下，改一改赌约比较好，”青年问，“恕我直言，先生，要么他搞错了，要么他就是在逗你玩。”

“怪不得他这么自信满满，”艾瑞克扶额，“我还以为他已经不相信我的学习能力了。”

“所以……你要做什么？”

“你就教一首好听又有名的。”

“呃……你眼里什么才叫‘有名’？”

“大概……巴赫、贝多芬、莫扎特……”

“另外两个好像跟长笛关系不大，虽然巴赫也一般般……但是就巴赫吧！”

“一个星期能搞定吗？”

“很短的，要是你真的很擅长学习，多练练应该没问题……我猜。”

库特重重拍了拍他的肩膀，给他竖了个大拇指，但艾瑞克的个性让他觉得，库特也许并没有那么有信心让他速成一首巴赫。

总之艾瑞克努力练习起来了。

「“不，查尔斯，”罗根在摇晃他的肩膀，“醒一醒！你不可以——”

他不知道为什么罗根那么紧张，但是他头昏脑胀得整个人发软了，只能这么无意识地晕倒在罗根•豪利特臂膀里，眼前一脸黑暗。

耳畔水滴下来落到地面的声音越来越大。」

  
——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *第十二章-间章：Blamage
> 
> 简介：有关二人过去的一些不便于在正文中讨论的不详细事情。

～*～

“查尔斯，不是你不好，不是你写的东西不好……而是大多数人不好，包括我。”

对于艾瑞克来说，有一些话注定是说不出口的。在当年二人还能够肩并肩一起说笑的时候，他就认识到了这一点，话到嘴边半句留的习惯也不知道是什么时候养成的。

也许那时什么“消费主义”或者“资本运作”之类的东西还没有完全入侵到人们生活之中，他是个比查尔斯更加现实的人，也更希求把握当下。他可不管什么文字严肃不严肃，只要能赚钱，能赢名，就皆大欢喜，不是吗？

艾瑞克不像查尔斯，他没有优渥的家庭条件，连书香门第都算不上。如果不是遇见了查尔斯，他可能就继续一门心思扎在毕业不愁找工作的理工科，继续他从乡镇农家到名牌大学的跨越，继续他现实又浪漫的外乡人的“美国梦”，继续他早就规划好的平凡人生。

那样的自己也不能说是不好，多年后艾瑞克回想起来，他并不反感当初的那副样子，只是他自始至终觉得缺乏乐趣。这是人之常情，这时候，是查尔斯让他发现了自己对平庸的抵触。

那时候查尔斯•泽维尔就是异想天开的人，很可惜他在文学方面并没有什么特别的想象力，但不能否认他对生活的想象绝对高于艾瑞克，他是校园里最有名的那个天才。

“你说你研习心理学？——那，你能知道我现在想什么？”

“我的朋友，心理学不是读心术！”

艾瑞克在五月的校园派对碰上了他，他们在一个摇滚乐队的帐篷里相识，从此一发不可收拾，就像帐篷里乐队翻唱的接招乐队那首名字都忘了的歌，洗脑的旋律和节奏决定了这段感情。

查尔斯并不是浪漫主义，但是他不太现实，艾瑞克是这样认为的。明明查尔斯如此擅长撰文写作，也喜欢阅读文学作品，却一直对他父亲的提议嗤之以鼻，这件事直到那个晚上艾瑞克才知道，当然，此外还有一件很久之后艾瑞克才知道的事情。

那就是查尔斯拒绝的理由。它其实很现实，正因为他有一个这样的父亲，所以他知道出版界的真实状况，这和他的理想所违背。人们想要的是轻松和快感，而他想要的是深沉和冷静。

但是命运不饶人，查尔斯最终还是走上了这条路，就像他小时候想的那样，意料之外的是，他还带上了艾瑞克，而更无奈的是，艾瑞克就是他所否定的那种给读者带来轻松和快感的作家，他所能庆幸的只有好在艾瑞克在他影响下，至少不是个毫无文采的“对白型小说家”。

在他们初出茅庐，开始各自的文字征途的这样一个关键的时刻，最后弄僵他们关系的事件发生了。

“你赋予写作过多意义，查尔斯，”艾瑞克试图为他理清逻辑，“你对它太认真，但很多人只是把它当成一个游戏罢了，他们不要这么多的意义。如果你要追求成为经典名著，就不要渴望大众。”

他们一开始都在西彻斯特出版社的官方网站和报刊上发表小说，但与艾瑞克勤勤恳恳的周更不同的是，查尔斯貌似只是准备给自己造势，他是月更型的作者，而且时不时会拖更，同样是新人作家，这让艾瑞克有些不满。

必须要说清楚的是，这时候他们关系已经不算好了，经过那些关乎信念的吵闹，两个年轻人的感情已经越来越艰难。

查尔斯这种被默许的“懒散”，和艾瑞克日夜努力敲击键盘的压力形成了对比，在这个几乎被严肃小说主宰的出版社，艾瑞克的生存并不简单，他要注意他的小说人气，要不得不挤出字数，要听从他的编辑对他指手画脚……而查尔斯？

就像他怒吼过的那样：“你体会不到不公——我每天都担心着收到某条腰斩短信，每打一个字都胆战心惊，而你，查尔斯•泽维尔，只需要慢悠悠填完你的字谜，坐着等以你父亲的名字命名的奖杯送上门！”

这句话有失偏颇，但也很真实，某种程度上这是一番气话，但它真的伤到了查尔斯的心，这番话就像一把钢刀插进查尔斯心里，在血液里生锈。

查尔斯从此前没有想到过艾瑞克会藏着这么大的愤怒。不恰当的表达和一时冲动到最后留下了祸根，关系破裂。

可是这又怨得了谁？那以后，认为自己受到不公待遇的艾瑞克离开了西彻斯特出版社，投入待遇更好更重视他的基诺沙门下，从此正式开始了他对C. F. 泽维尔先生的调侃和指点。

若不是他们旧情至深，恐怕现在就不是互相调侃的对头，而是真正的死敌了。

无论艾瑞克现在对于过去是如何想的，他都没有意识到在他的心里，始终缺少着查尔斯的发言，查尔斯的话，在他心里，从来都是一种敷衍的语调，因此他听见自己，却没听见过查尔斯。

曾经查尔斯做过的辩解，都已经在过去失真。

——TBC——

*本篇只为结局蓄势，不推进主线剧情


	4. Chapter 4

（13）

查尔斯的头痛的确有些严重了，他感觉这有点像是感冒，他可能在发高烧，但是他并没有咳嗽或者咽喉痛、流鼻涕之类的，这不是流感。

没办法，泽维尔先生只能停笔休息，他实在是感觉很不好，“我也许……得去趟医院。”他嘀咕着，去穿自己的外套。

多年独居已经把他的行动力提升至最高了。

反正工作并不着急，查尔斯把自己裹进大衣里，冒着有些大的秋风钻进被他拦下来的的士里，幸亏他赚的钱能够支付这栋城区的小别墅，否则在郊区他连的士都叫不到。

生病了都要自己送自己进医院，太可怜了。三十六岁的老男人查尔斯忽然很想念自己的母亲，虽然，查尔斯并没有多少母亲疼爱他的回忆。也许他真的病得很严重，让他的脑子虚弱了。

我在高烧状态写了这次的文章，查尔斯在脑子里想象，这实在是前所未有。

这家伙又想起了他的工作。由于查尔斯深居简出，对媒体常年保持低调，又过分沉迷他的写作事业，他的人际关系网里居然难以找出一个现在能依靠一小会的人。他想起了他的编辑。

“瑞雯，希望没打扰到你……”他在排队等待医生问诊的时候给她打了电话。

“我现在有点忙，但我还算有时间。你有什么事吗？”瑞雯那边有些吵，“是稿子？”

“不，是我，我重感冒了，”查尔斯真希望自己能咳嗽一下或者来点鼻涕堵塞出的鼻音，“我可能会需要你的帮助，假设我住院……呃，可能，需要你帮我把我的笔记本电脑拿过来——我是说万一。”

写作对他来说是一项至高的创造，因此他必须要对它负责。特殊情况，现代科技可以帮助到他更好地写作，他并不反对科技，只是希望能保留一部分传统。

“什么！？”瑞雯那边惊呼一声，“查尔斯？！我之前不是说入秋了叫你记得加衣服吗？”

“嘘——嘘，这不是小流感——”查尔斯脸热得不知道是因为尴尬还是高烧。

瑞雯还在问这问那，但是护士出来叫查尔斯排号和名字了，查尔斯不得不草草说了句“抱歉，再见”就挂了电话，然后走进诊疗室。

「这份黑暗是致命的恐惧，查尔斯知道自己又被迫进入了艾瑞克的世界，虽然之前就已经算是，但这一次只有他们二人，而且他们之间将展开的会是正常的谈判，这是直觉，当然，一个意识状态的他无法再做出任何反抗行为了。

他看不见任何东西，只能静静等待艾瑞克跟他联系。黑暗，无边的黑暗像一张大网把他笼络在中央，徒然地加深他的无助。无药可医。

“查尔斯，我们终于能好好谈谈了。”

始作俑者从黑暗里踱步而来。」

当天在做了各项可做的检查后，查尔斯被暂时医院收容了，理由是他烧到了四十一摄氏度。医生怀疑他是肺部感染。

第二天起床被抽了几管血，又做了CT，片子显示他的肺部没有问题。但是下午血检结果出来了之后，显示也没有问题。

出了什么问题？虽然不知道高烧的病因，但是他们给查尔斯进行了物理退烧，把体温勉强降到了三十八点五摄氏度。其他的都是常规的点滴，比方说葡萄糖溶液。

第三天，医生才给他做了病毒感染的测试，很快结果出来了——原来是急性支原体感染。

「艾瑞克•兰谢尔的身形从黑暗里出现，就像是无数恐怖电影里那样，一具黑潭里浮起来的溺尸。他站在查尔斯面前，注视着查尔斯，“我会很希望这是一场和平谈判。”查尔斯警惕地说。

“一定会是。”艾瑞克倒很有信心。

“那个Nero，是你拿走的塞巴斯蒂安•肖的货吧？”查尔斯试探他所掌握的信息，“这不可能是一个人，Nero绝不是一个人。”

“对，不是，”他的语气很冷淡，但表情又显得得意洋洋，这种矛盾感让查尔斯想要揍他，“Nero是他的一件宝物，被我夺回了。”

夺回？为什么要用这个词语？这难道说……“你认为你是拿回了你的东西，”查尔斯皱起眉头，“是他先拿走了你的东西，现在贼喊捉贼？”

“很高兴你终于探索到了一部分真相。”

“我如何相信你？”

查尔斯•泽维尔警官逼视着对方。」

医生总算把正式治疗的药物用上了，查尔斯病恹恹的面容总算开始真正好转起来。

“身体怎么样了？”瑞雯打电话过来问候。

“感谢你把我的一些需要的东西带过来，这让我的病好多了。”查尔斯不忘开玩笑。

“我要跟你的主治医师说‘这家伙无药可医’了。”瑞雯附和他的玩笑。

“我很抱歉让你担心了，瑞雯。”查尔斯饱含歉意，希望对方能体谅他。

电话那头发出几声哼哼。

“我要告诉你一件事，”瑞雯说，“换短信沟通，电话没法怕你接受。”

这么严重？查尔斯知道不是真正意义上的严重，但肯定会让他为难。瑞雯就喜欢通过短信说一些尴尬的话题。

“好，等你发短信。”

查尔斯等着瑞雯先挂掉了电话。

「“你还没想明白吗？为何我要你选择做一个‘英雄’，查尔斯？”艾瑞克答非所问。

查尔斯并非没有立即把这些线索连在一起，他生怕是罪犯给他制造一种心理暗示来拉他入伙，这样的案例并不是没有，“就算是把属于自己的东西拿回来，你的做法也是错误的。”查尔斯说，脑袋里想的都是Nero到底代表着什么。

“嗯？但是他拿走这件属于我的东西时，就不是合法合理的，我并不觉得以牙还牙有什么不对，更何况，这是唯一伸张正义的途径，”艾瑞克有些鄙夷地看着查尔斯，“你被政府的说辞洗脑了，你太相信他们，但是太多事情无法公正解决。”

“你想，不正是塞巴斯蒂安•肖在贼喊捉贼，不想浪费自己的力气，才把你们拖进这个泥潭？”

艾瑞克的语气逐渐变得咄咄逼人，充满威胁又冷冽。一片寂静的黑暗渲染了他的感情，让他的形象凶恶起来，对于查尔斯，当然是加重了他的不安和紧张。

“你为了得到Nero杀了四名肖的人，这已经是很严重的事情了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯提醒他。

“如果你想说我罪大恶极，那就错了，”艾瑞克听到时没有一点感情，“塞巴斯蒂安•肖以前做过的坏事，你们就好好查一查吧——从这副戈雅的画开始。”

“查一查，他是如何在十九年前纵火烧毁一座大宅，封锁所有的出口，举家九口人，全部遇难，其中甚至还包括一名婴儿，而目的就为了得到这一副‘’魔画’！”

话音刚落，查尔斯还没来得及回复就重新堕入了无尽黑暗里，他忽然摔倒在地上，整个人向下坠落，越来越快，越来越快，就像是从十九层楼掉下来。

坠楼感将他惊醒。

“啊——”

查尔斯睁开眼睛，看到身边明晃晃的，自己正靠在电梯间的墙壁上休息，罗根发现他的苏醒后马上凑了过来，拍了拍他的脸颊。

“谢天谢地！”罗根•豪利特舒了口气，“告诉我你是查尔斯本人。”」

“您有一条来信，请查收。”

[下周五晚上你要去参加布莱恩文学奖的颁奖晚会，这就不要我多说了吧？顺带提一句，艾瑞克•兰谢尔也要去，因为他也被提名了……这事我实在没办法说给你听:(]

查尔斯吓了一跳，的确，如果是通话，他可能会有些结巴，于是急急忙忙回了信息。

[布莱恩文学奖不是一直都对非严肃类有偏见吗？为什么艾瑞克今年被提名了？因为是二十周年？]

瑞雯回复得非常快。

[就问你，“异形”系列名气有多大？]

全世界级别的有名，非常的有名，就算不知道异形是什么玩意也会听说过这好像是本小说。十年积累，它几乎成了家喻户晓的作品。这是艾瑞克至今为止所有的心血，他没理由不被小说奖项提名，它之前都拿过几个重量级的科幻界奖项了。

只是布莱恩文学奖，这项被认为是国家级的文学奖，是默认了的对非严肃类有偏见，从评奖委员会到关注者，几乎都是纯文学作家。虽然这么说不太好，他们也许是想缓解舆论的压力，毕竟这系列的小说实在是太有名气了。

总的来说，这是一种对现状的妥协，但查尔斯莫名也觉得这是一种进步。

[好的，我记住了。]

他疲惫地回完信息，把手机放到一边，头晕得什么都不想干，忽然想起来今天似乎是和艾瑞克约定的日子，于是又只能打起精神去看看视频网站上艾瑞克投稿是不是已经发布了。

一小时前发布，全长两分十秒。

查尔斯抱着看戏的心态点开这支视频。

两分十秒之后，他没来得及关掉网页。

四分三十秒后，他把耳机插进手机里。

三十分四秒后，他复制并粘贴了曲名。

巴赫，《西西里舞曲》。

简介是：一支笛子吹不出交响曲，查尔斯。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

（14）

艾瑞克在练习这首巴赫的曲目上花了很多时间，他几乎是放下了写作而改行做了演奏家，本来他可以思考一下个人新作的，但是他没有时间。如果他知道查尔斯的反应，他一定会很满意自己的努力没有白费。

他的编辑艾玛•佛斯特女士已经三番五次跟他说是不是该考虑一下个人新作的事情了，她担心艾瑞克要把《迷幻》玩成一部长篇巨制，在她看来，那对艾瑞克来说只会是一种影响。

她知道艾瑞克在几年以前就很希望自己能有一部作品被那群老文学家们认可，她也清楚目的是为了什么，所以她也在鞭策艾瑞克这样做。即便这次被布莱恩文学奖提名，也并不能说明什么，她甚至怀疑那群人只是迫于《异形》在商业上的成功，而不得不给了它一个提名。

这并不是在承认艾瑞克•兰谢尔。她向来不拐弯抹角，她把自己的想法告诉了艾瑞克，艾瑞克思索了一会，好像并没有当真。

“也许呢！？”艾瑞克头一回这么信任那群人，“要知道，哪个美国人不知道‘异形’？也许他们真的想做出些改变。”

“他们是群老古董，不会做出改变，我希望你不要太自以为是。”艾玛的眼神很犀利，薄薄的嘴唇让她看起来尖酸刻薄。

“无论如何我会出席。”艾瑞克直接做出决定。

在出版社社长名实存亡的基诺沙出版社，艾瑞克•兰谢尔实际上就是最大头的那个，艾玛虽然是他的编辑，但并不能做出任何实质上的事情，就算是要他修改文稿，如果艾瑞克坚持不改，她实际也没有办法。

听说查尔斯已经放出了接龙篇章，艾瑞克兴冲冲打开电脑去看他的对家又发挥了些什么东西，打开网页，文章开头的第一句话是——

｛我和兰谢尔先生的赌约，兰谢尔先生虽然没有完全按照赌约内容履行，但我也还满意。我愿赌服输，但是，“四章”这个时效，请容许也不完全按照赌约内容履行，时效将延长至“完结之前”。｝

完结之前？将那样的一段描写放在那么后面的位置，难不成他是想把小说里的二人写成一对情侣然后写个大团圆结局？原谅他无法想到亲吻还能代表什么——好吧，还有“莎乐美”。那才是查尔斯这个正剧爱好者会喜欢的结局。

对于艾瑞克而言，那很烂，他的目的是要弄死查尔斯警官，但他不得不猜测查尔斯的意图是要活活把他恶心死，虽然这份可能性并不高。

艾瑞克怀着警惕心理看完了这次更新。

他完完全全被惊讶到了。这次的章节，要不是那些“C.F.泽维尔式修辞”如此熟悉，他都要以为这是查尔斯在出版社找了个人，拜托他帮查尔斯写的了。

这根本不是查尔斯的风格，想想最开始的时候，他的文章一段下来长得简直看不下去！还有明明能用“明亮”却要用“光彩亮丽”的措辞，居然也少了。现在的模样，是如此让普通读者舒适。

当然，最主要的还是剧情，这次的剧情除了“妙”，艾瑞克真的没话讲了。理智告诉他，他有可能最终败在自己的主场。

他绝不能让这种事情发生，这部小说存在的目的，可不是让他成为手下败将的。

「“如果可以的话，我绝不会让你一个人呆着，”罗根•豪利特帮助查尔斯站起来，“这一次你是真的看起来不太好，他对你做了什么？”

这么说也许挺奇怪的，查尔斯几乎感觉不到自己的双腿了，“我感觉不到……我的腿，”他努力想要站起来，“它不听使唤，完全麻了。”

“你这是什么意思？”罗根用肩膀支撑着他。

“他让我从高处坠落下来，我不知道那是怎么回事，”查尔斯尽量保持冷静，“这大概导致了我现在双腿麻痹，我可能不得不怀疑，那不是完全的虚幻了。”

听完后，罗根有些不明所以，但他明白他得继续支撑着同伴：“但愿这只是暂时的，Chuck.”

如果那家伙真的希望他们去查陈年旧案，那么他就不可能会失去行动能力，他不是很担心自己会维持这样很久。

一直保持沉默的那个嫌犯开口了，“所以你们要拿我怎么样？！我不是犯人！”他说。

查尔斯不得不让头痛的自己打起精神去快速面对他，“你叫西蒙，对吧，”查尔斯注视这张如出一辙的脸，“你说你看不清我的脸，但我可以告诉你，我长的跟你一模一样，顶多就是造型的差别。”

“你在说什么——”西蒙的额头磕破了，凝固的血液滞留在眉尾，“我是叫西蒙，我没有犯罪！”

“那这幅画你怎么解释？”查尔斯从电梯间角落费力地拾起它，“我不得不说你的藏赃想法非常高明，我能发现它完全是偶然。”

“你不会不知道这是什么宝贝吧？”罗根问。

两位警官充满胁迫的逼视让西蒙紧张起来，“嘿，听着，我只是个负责安保的经理，不缺钱也不记仇，我拿走这副画是迫不得已！”他烦躁地挠着他的后脑勺，“这不是什么价值连城的画！”

听到这查尔斯嗤笑一下，“不是？你确定要撒这样的一个谎？”他提取着脑子里关于戈雅的信息，“这是一副经典的‘弗朗西斯科•戈雅’，作为拍卖行的工作人员，你应该知道它的起拍价。”

西蒙沉默了，他知道，他妄图糊弄两位警察的计划已经完全泡汤了。」

写到这里，兰谢尔停下了打字的手，并不是他卡壳，而是他的一种偶尔出现的严谨告诉他，这个地方要去查一下资料。

他对戈雅除了当年听查尔斯讲过的那些东西，基本上没有什么知识储备，不过写小说这毕竟是要被人家看见的，要是说“蒙娜丽莎”只值几百万，这种错误可能会被所有人耻笑。

感谢网络，现在他从其他类似画作的拍卖价格稍微估计出了《空中女巫》的起拍价。

「“五百万英镑。”西蒙开口说。」

「“你逗我？这副画五百万英镑？老子从来没听说过戈雅！”罗根不用脑子估计都知道他一辈子可能也赚不到这副画的起拍价。

“别惊讶，后来还上升到了七百五十万英镑——但一场抢劫破坏了拍卖，”西蒙说道，“我是为了保护它，才把他带出来的。”

“据我所知，正规的方法不是这样的吧？”查尔斯满心怀疑。

“这是紧急处理。劫匪打晕了我，抢走了他们以为装着画的保险箱，”西蒙冷笑了一下，“我醒来后，带着画，不知道为什么跑到了这里。”

他醒来后第一时间为什么是拿着画逃跑，而不是联系警察？查尔斯警官找到一个盲点。

这家伙绝对掩盖了一部分真相，他想要把画带走，据为己有——查尔斯想起了艾瑞克曾经透露过这副画是“魔画”，也许这个西蒙对此有所了解。

由于所有人都以为画已经被劫走，而劫匪下落不明，抓到了也说不出画在哪，不出意外他还能够一劳永逸地保留这副画，如果真如他所说他不缺钱，那么他偷画的目的就更加贴近查尔斯的猜测了。

也许他就是要把画带给塞巴斯蒂安•肖，如果是这样，他和肖之间一定有一个人了解“魔画”的力量。

不过艾瑞克之前说肖从他们家族拿走了这副画，为什么它又沦落到拍卖行？这到底是怎么回事？又或者这根本不是一回事？

查尔斯清楚，他现在是找不出这其中的真相的，他掌握的线索还太凌乱。

“这不是我关心的，”查尔斯叹了口气，“你知不知道这副画是谁拿到拍卖行来拍卖的？”

“我不负责这档子事，”西蒙说道，“但移交商品时我在场，对方是个年轻的、有黑发和小麦色肌肤的辣妹，我真看不出她会跟一件艺术品有关。”

“现在我们又多了嫌疑人了，”罗根瞥了查尔斯一眼，“你的腿怎么样了？”

查尔斯扶着电梯栏杆勉勉强强站起来：“知觉在恢复了，但跑步的话别想。”

“那现在，我们下一步怎么做？”罗根看了一眼紧闭的电梯门，等待着。

泽维尔警官在另外两个人的注视下无奈扬眉，抬起手臂摁下那个电梯的开门键。

“带上画，去找这儿的塞巴斯蒂安•肖。”」

为什么艾瑞克突然对这个叫罗根的虚拟角色产生了极大的敌意？为什么他容忍这家伙和查尔斯朝夕相处了这么多章，而自己只是个戏份很少、时不时出现一下的莫名其妙的大反派？

这份敌意会导致这个角色的死亡。

但这也许不太好，毕竟他人气好像挺高的。根据艾玛•佛斯特最新的气人报告，角色的热度从高到低分别是查尔斯、罗根和艾瑞克，要不是西蒙的加入，艾瑞克就要垫底了。罗根这种美式硬汉形象还蛮受欢迎的。

好吧，死亡不行——那就另一种形式的退场。

  
——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

（15）

在艾瑞克的更新发布出来被看到之前，查尔斯大病未愈，待在病床上无所事事，虽然他感觉自己已经完全康复，但主治医师并不这么想。他不得不给自己找点乐子，于是他点开了西彻斯特出版社的官方网站，找到了自己作品。

本来C.F.泽维尔是个很传统的作家，若不是《迷幻》更新的特殊性，他永远不会同意将文章发布在网络平台，因为他觉得那样很掉价。

在网络上的文字，只要通过一块单薄的屏幕就可以快餐式地阅览，有时候甚至变成一种机械地滑动屏幕的游戏，查尔斯很清楚这种事情时有发生，或者说“非常正常”，所以他不愿意出版社把文章发到网上，顶多是试阅。

因此，他也从来不知道外界对自己的小说能评论到哪个程度。他得知外界评论的主要途径是读者来信，而编辑达克霍姆女士心狠手辣地把一切不好的无意义评论全部送进了碎纸机。

这也是为了他的心脏着想。

瞧瞧，他现在已经完全进入了肾上腺素作用的模式，还好在他年轻气盛的时候并没有经历太多。

查尔斯养病期间无聊到想把《迷幻》至今为止的全部剧情都回顾一次，手头没有实体刊物，只能在电脑上打开网页，他没多久就发现，虽然自己是抱着看文章的目的来的，但他完全不能忽视那些评论。

刚开始还好，有意思的评论零零碎碎分布在每个篇章，艾瑞克的篇章普遍留言更多，但查尔斯不在乎那个，这是意料之中的，但是他没有想到，他自己的篇章里居然有一些令人费解的留言。

没有他们想不到，只有自己想不到，他以为一个潜心写作的严肃文学作家是不会受到无事生非者的议论的，他想的太简单了。

于是他读到：

<这个作家写的小说也太难看了！我要是傻了，去买本他的小说来看，到时候发现拿来**都嫌硬……问一句，他的奖杯是花钱买来的吧？>

“这是个傻子吧？”查尔斯努力维持着表面的冷静实则已经内心笑了起来，这种笑有各种含义，绝大多数是讽刺。虽然知道它只是一个比喻，但是精装书的纸张可不便宜……

<一副老派的架子，这种枯燥无味的文章有热度都是靠兰谢尔那边带的，垃圾，恐怕还要靠暗中‘请’一部分人来刷……>

如果连这篇文章你都看不下去，那我估计你可能压根不适合义务教育，应该直接去找个文盲能做的工作，假设这个年代还有文盲能胜任的工作的话。查尔斯在心里这么想到，他不知道自己为什么心态这么好，就好像这些恶毒都是另一种超级笑话。

确实，要不是艾瑞克的激发，他不会写出这样的文章来。这倒是唯一比较中肯的话。

毕竟再怎么样，也只是一群现实生活一无是处的真正的傻子在网上到处泄愤罢了，计较又有什么用处？再恶毒，也不是什么重要的人嘴里说出来的，这样的话语，比起艾瑞克•兰谢尔简单一句话都相去甚远。

二十来岁的艾瑞克说出来的针对二十来岁的查尔斯的话，在当时来说是相当糟糕的，也许吧，那时候的事情现在甚至没法理解，反正现在的查尔斯心神疲惫，不再计较了！

怎么又去想那些事情了……查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，把这些想法请出去。他忽然发现艾瑞克对他的评价一点都不糟，至少放在这一堆评论里是这样，之所以艾瑞克让他难过，是因为那是艾瑞克说出来的。

无论如何，现在的查尔斯已经是个坦荡荡的人了，他正在放下过去的偏颇，审视这一些对他有意见的评论，好像也没什么大不了的。

——但总归心里还是觉得别扭。

这种感觉是什么？他选择不去深究。

他动动手指退回主页，这时候发现《迷幻》最新的更新已经发布了，他让自己心情平静下来，开始阅读它。他一点一点往下拉，也许再看自己的文章时都没有这样认真过。

很快他知道，艾瑞克想要给自己洗白了，这可不行，艾瑞克必须是个坏人。他可以有苦衷，可以有作恶的理由，但不会是个好人，可恨必可怜，然而照目前的情形来看，“艾瑞克”绝不能够变成一个干净的角色。

于是泽维尔关掉网页，点开他的word文档，用他不算快的打字速度慢慢开始写作。

「说实话，泽维尔警官感觉不太好，自从他和兰谢尔正式会晤之后，这种让人背脊生刺的感觉就离他不开了，就算是在值得信赖的好拍档罗根•豪利特身边，他都感觉到一种不安定，就好像他整个人已经被附身了。」

作家才刚打完几行字，他忙碌的手机就响了，查尔斯讨厌灵感被打断，但是他不得不接听这通电话，因为这是他的魔鬼编辑瑞雯小姐打来的。

“瑞雯？”

“最新消息，你被提名了。”

“呃……所以我要准备获奖感言了？”

无论最终得奖与否，做好准备是肯定要的。

“这还需要问我？大作家，”瑞雯叹了口气，“是哪个奖你心里有数吧？”

那还用说，只有一个奖是查尔斯今年报上去参加的，并不是他想要得奖，只是出版社每年都会主动送上去一些作品，估计艾瑞克那边也是这样。

但艾瑞克他自己野心勃勃倒是真的。

查尔斯心里凉了半截：“‘布莱恩’？”

“对，你的《羞耻》。”不知道是不是瑞雯故意把书名当名词使用了。

“它要能拿奖，那对那群人——包括我，真的就是‘羞耻’了。”查尔斯头疼。

“不管那么多了，你先准备你的获奖感言吧，文章的更新也不着急，”瑞雯建议道，“这么几年了头一回这么尴尬，总觉得你们俩要出乱子。”

“都是成年人了，放心吧，”查尔斯有些尴尬，“谁叫我这本书出版的时间跟他凑巧在一块了。”

只不过本来就是为他而写的……

瑞雯小姐的时间很宝贵，她并不是那种会为别人苦口婆心几番叮嘱的人，她挂断电话后查尔斯还没缓过神。虽然查尔斯说的很轻松，说一切都可以放心之类的，但实际上查尔斯挺烦恼。

这时候的他，才能确确实实感受到是写作支撑他继续笑对生活，给他心里一种踏实的感觉。查尔斯头皮发麻，他重新把手放回键盘上。

他想起那个可怜的西蒙。

「西蒙是否值得相信？查尔斯在对方感觉得到一种让他不好的气场，那和艾瑞克不一样，艾瑞克让他感到惊恐和不安，西蒙虽然一副胆小怕事的模样，但举手投足都有一种预谋的危险，尽管他们长相一样，但查尔斯很清楚他们完全不同。

他得提防西蒙，兴许他是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的眼线或者分身也说不定，毕竟跟自己长相相同这一点是如此令人怀疑。

至于先前那番“塞巴斯蒂安•肖”的幻境到底是什么意思呢？是西蒙？肖把他当成西蒙，西蒙身边是被自己射伤的罗根，这根本不是一个世界发生的事情——或者说，那场景中的自己和罗根都只是在另一世界的演员而已，当时背景下另有其人？

这可真是伤脑筋。

“1407号房，”查尔斯暂停思考，从内衬袋子里摸出那张卡片，“十四楼的话，电梯没有这么多楼层。”

“也许是四楼？”罗根双手抱胸。

“这里标注四楼是会议厅，”查尔斯指着楼层按钮旁边的小玻璃牌，“电梯能到达的最高只有五楼。”

罗根哼哼两声，瞥了一眼保持沉默的西蒙，“你知不知道？”他逼视着西蒙，让查尔斯感觉别扭。

“什么东西？”西蒙警惕地往墙靠去。

“在哪里？”罗根追问。

“我说了我不知道怎么就到了这里。”

“你的谎话太粗糙了。”

“你现在没有权利逼我说话。”

“你连从哪来到哪去都搞不明白——”

那个盲点，那个重要的盲点。

“你的画，”查尔斯打破罗根即将展开的逼问，“肖把我当成你，要求我带来这副画，如果我理解成你受雇于肖，这副画当时出现在你手里时，你却在五楼大厅，虽然说我不清楚楼的构造，但你的路线不该经过这里，你不应该直接去1407？”

“我都说了我是莫名其妙到这里来的！”

查尔斯不理会他的辩解，也许有可能，他是艾瑞克的造物，并非真的是跟他们一样意外进入这里的，艾瑞克既然希望他们找到真相，那么就有可能这么作为，“那些绑匪是肖的人，他们只是在帮你打掩护，但你想把它占为己有。”查尔斯感觉脑袋在发热，根本无法停下胡思乱想。

“是不是肖雇了你？也许你的生活比你说的更麻烦，他要你弄到这副画，并为你制造掩护，”查尔斯的脑子转的飞快，“你要把画卖掉吗？”

“够了没有？”西蒙愤怒的表情就像他真的受到了不公正的指控，“这些话毫无根据！”

罗根皱着眉头，目光在这两个长相雷同的男人之间来回，“查尔斯，也许你真的误会他了，——你们都冷静一下，”罗根•豪利特说道，“查尔斯，你应该知道无端指控是不合规矩的。”

“你什么时候比我还讲规矩了？”查尔斯瞥了他一眼，忽然意识到自己语气没调整过来，“抱歉。”

豪利特眯起眼睛盯着他看了会，然后把头歪在电梯墙壁上：“没事，你不觉得我们应该出去了吗？”

他们的确在这个狭小空间浪费太久时间了，查尔斯很肯定他们并没有这么多时间去浪费，艾瑞克•兰谢尔绝不是个愿意长久等待的亡命之徒。

可是，没人真的知道接下来的路……该怎么走，他们三个人不比孤岛上的落难者情况好，现实情况不明，处境也不明，某种超自然的力量蠢蠢欲动，逼得他们甚至没法走出电梯。

“你说1-4-0-7？”一旁的西蒙闷闷问道。」

查尔斯伸了个懒腰，他感觉自己写的稍微有点多了，大概是有点心神不宁的缘故。

「泽维尔警官再一次把手里的名片看了眼，确认是这四个数字，没有变动，才点了点头。

这个男人苦恼而犹疑地抓着自己的大臂，似乎怒气未平，但更多的是一种不安，“很耳熟，”西蒙把自己的胸膛抱得紧紧的，“1-4-0-7……one four o seven……one for o silver……one for a……”

“你把它当成一个字谜？”查尔斯•泽维尔难以置信，“肖告诉我们是要去这里找他，他把我当成你，这显然是个房间号——虽然你的想法很独特，某种程度上也合理，但……”

“one for all,Simon.”

他咬紧牙关，一字一顿道。

“他曾经对我说的。”」


	7. Chapter 7

（16）

无论什么时候，查尔斯总能带给他惊喜。

艾瑞克期待地看着文字段落时，他为查尔斯处理好了一堆乱七八糟的线索感到愉悦，虽然说，果然泽维尔的推理技巧比起他来差劲太多了，但是自己能做到什么程度他也不敢肯定。

1407这个他莫名其妙想出来的数字居然被查尔斯用这种方式用上了，因为十三层是顶楼了，所以十四层应该是不存在的，本来他准备写成突然出现的“诡异的十四层”，但现在被查尔斯用上了，那他也只能认栽，不然还能怎样，毕竟看起来“one for all,Simon”这个谐音字谜还挺有意思的。

E.兰谢尔把笔记本电脑合上，望着天花板叹了口气，他现在还不想勉强自己更新内容，毕竟狗尾续貂本身不会是什么好事情，更何况在这场他和泽维尔的笔杆战争中。

他现在不想写，他甚至连早餐都不想吃，不是因为全麦的吐司面包难以下咽，也不是因为前天买的牛奶已经不新鲜，他就只是脑袋里缺少“食欲”而已，同理，他现在不想写，不是因为没有灵感，也不是因为他想偷懒，他就只是缺少“书写的欲望”而已。这么解释，似乎像是在逃避。

艾瑞克看着笔记本电脑，忽然有点没来头地生气。

他将和泽维尔竞争同一个奖项，该死的，鬼知道委员会那群人是想搞什么，他仿佛能嗅到炒作和阴谋的气味。想想佛斯特的话，他有点后悔了。

「欢迎回来。」

「二位警官，你们被扯进这件案子纯属巧合，如果不是你们负责这个案件，是其他的任意二位警官的话，就完全可以避免这场糟糕的噩梦了。

明白吗？你们不是注定在这的，如果命运稍微偏转一点，此时此刻，没准泽维尔正在家里对着资料头痛，豪利特带着外卖早已回到家中，而另外二位无辜的警官却被困在这个地方，像你们一样对着层层幻境和谜团苦恼呢。

你们二位——我很遗憾地告诉你们，二位只是我和塞巴斯蒂安•肖死斗的配角而已。」

脑子里胡思乱想一阵后，艾瑞克感到些许疲惫，他想，自己是时候该写一写那劳什子的获奖感言了。简洁精妙就好，说实话，获奖感言这玩意，艾瑞克从第一次开始就难以下笔，得奖了很高兴，但除此以外的东西真的有必要对着一票人感慨一番吗？难道就像查尔斯一样，谈谈人生的理想，谈谈文学的未来？艾瑞克没那么多话讲。

不过这一次是不太一样的场合，这是E.兰谢尔先生期待着要向所有人证明自己实力的奖项，它是他一直以来追求的目标，只有严肃些的获奖感言才不会辜负它。而且他也算有了点题外话可以讲……他可以谈谈他自己。尽管他不一定会拿奖，甚至连把握都很小，这他当然知道，但他仍然写着这份感言。

［从我最开始动笔写文章开始，我就有着最原始的斗志，想要胜过某人——］

他想了想划掉“胜过某人”这几个单词。

［……想要得到认可，想要成为一个出色的造物主。在我还未开始正式写作前，我想，创造的欲望就跟病毒一样潜伏在我身体里了，是一个契机让我走上这条路的。当时我对我母亲说，我要辞掉稳定的工作。她说我简直是疯了。］

［不过当时我是有底气的，而不是像之后，突然从西彻斯特离职那样。］

他没头没脑地写起来，前言不搭后语。

「经历过这些事情之后，我发现你们也并不是那么无用。至少，查尔斯•泽维尔警官，你很优秀，你是一个确确实实的好人，邀请你来做这一场复仇的见证者，实在是再合适不过了。

难道不是这样吗？

时间有限，查尔斯，婆婆妈妈可不行。」

［那是我经历过最艰难的日子，住在几平米的房子里，邻居每天都只知道大吵大闹，早餐吃着快过期的面包，连果酱都抹不上……所幸那只有两个月，多亏了基诺沙的艾玛•佛斯特小姐——也就是我一直以来最合拍的编辑，慧眼识珠，《异形》才有了今天的成就。］

［我是一个半路出家的作家，甚至在我母亲眼里我是莽撞的，我的朋友也曾不认可我，我孤立无援，但我现在好多了。］

「无顶的黑暗里泽维尔警官再次惊醒，他无法回想自己之前为何失去意识，正如他无法回想自己为何又跌坐在了电梯角落。身边罗根•豪利特如之前那样凑了过来，担忧地看着他，背景表示他们还在电梯里，一切都是这么眼熟。

“谢天谢地。”罗根•豪利特舒了口气。

西蒙离他远远的，充满敌意地扫视着他。

“不，这一点也不好……”查尔斯扶着墙壁颤颤巍巍地站起来，他的腿没有问题，“他又……狗屎！艾瑞克•兰谢尔——再一次——”

“怎么？”罗根皱起眉头，“冷静，查尔斯。”

查尔斯头痛得像是几千根针在扎，“西蒙！你必须说出真相！”查尔斯冲过去抓住对方的衣领，“‘one for all’，塞巴斯蒂安•肖对你说的，‘一’和‘全部’到底指的是什么！”

这番情景让所有人陷入迷惑和震惊，罗根•豪利特直接愣在了原地，西蒙更是被这一举动弄得目瞪口呆，又惊又火，满脸通红，不明所以，“你是怎么……”西蒙瞪着他。

“我不知道现实中是否真的有西蒙这号人，”查尔斯咬牙切齿，他感觉自己心脏跳得过快了，视野都有些昏暗不清，“至少你被再给我说谎了！”

“我不知道塞巴斯蒂安是——”

一记重拳冲在西蒙脸上，他直接被打在墙壁上。

“我们没有那么多时间听你狡辩了！”查尔斯站在那里，说话时都在轻微发抖。

“我知道画是哪来的，我知道你顺走了画，我知道你那派谎话，你最好识相点，”查尔斯给出最后通碟，“西蒙，塞巴斯蒂安对你说了什么？”

罗根盯着他，“查尔斯，说说我们的约定词是什么，”他忽然道，“如果你在幻境里，那么现实的我就会得到信号叫醒你不是吗？空间是重叠的。”

“什么？”查尔斯冷汗直冒。

“约定词，查尔斯，”罗根平静地叙述，“你没有发现你的状况不对劲吗？”

约定词，查尔斯。

“不，我已经……”

“你没有解脱，查尔斯。”

罗根•豪利特看着他。

“说出约定词。”

他没法抗拒。

“wolf——”

原地，罗根的形象忽然模糊起来，伴随着自己心率严重失常带来的震颤，他忽然感受到自己大腿被洞穿的重量，刺痛入骨髓。

“欢迎回来。”

查尔斯迷迷糊糊听到有个声音。」

［虽然我说了这些，说了我在写作之路的坎坷，事实上，我觉得我还不够资格得到它，所以今天能得到这个奖，就像是一个梦一般。这么说有点可笑，但我真担心——］

［「再醒来时一切又恢复原样。」］

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *第十六章-间章：Shame
> 
> 简介：有关C. F. 泽维尔先生著作《羞耻》的一些细碎的小事。

～*～

并不是谁都有一个叫布莱恩•泽维尔的父亲。

查尔斯记得艾瑞克曾对他说。

在当时，查尔斯只是觉得是艾瑞克的嫉妒心让他说出这句话的，他感到无奈，更愤慨艾瑞克总是把他的成功归结于他的父亲，而非他的才华。

起初他们拥有一种格外平静的争吵模式，毕竟二位的嘴皮功夫都很好，而查尔斯•泽维尔一向不推崇暴力解决问题，他们的争执往往是一场渐入佳境的辩论，大多数情况并不会有令双方都心服口服的结果，但勉勉强强还能走下去。

在查尔斯成功夺得布莱恩文学奖之后，小型的吵闹无休无止，大型的争端一触即发，短暂的同居生活也不久就结束了。艾瑞克批评查尔斯已经变得自大，查尔斯认为艾瑞克嫉妒心太重，等等等等。

争吵结束的时候，艾瑞克偶尔会夺门而出，跑上五六公里，直到自己累得有些头晕眼花，大概是要把愤怒和烦躁都给消磨掉。他清楚自己发脾气不好，正是因为如此，查尔斯也并不总是在平息下来之后怪罪艾瑞克，但他知道二人的隔阂越来越深。

为什么他们不能彼此妥协呢？

吃饭并不是那么重要的事情，有个时候泽维尔会觉得，凌驾于口舌之欲之上的东西对他来说更加重要，尽管饿着肚子可干不了大事。

这个念头是奇怪的，他思考过为何他会这么想，他想这也许就是他和艾瑞克的本质差别。

他印象里没饿过肚子。

决裂前再怎么样，他们都过的挺好的。

获奖后有一段时间的风平浪静，高兴的查尔斯邀请为他高兴的艾瑞克加入西彻斯特出版社，是因为查尔斯相信西彻斯特出版社是一个美好的地方，他不可能对艾瑞克使坏，甚至他考虑艾瑞克的事情，可能比他自己还多。

当艾瑞克在稳定工作和去做小说家时犹豫不决时，好在他没有介入对方这一人生的重大转折，否则这又是一个坎。这是艾瑞克自己的决定。艾瑞克是谨慎的人，那时候他已经写出《沙之子》，这本厚厚的科幻小说给了他信心，但他的非学院派风格是如此明显，让几个编辑都皱起眉头。

尽管查尔斯希望他们能给艾瑞克一个机会，但出版社婉拒了他的提议，他极力争取也只是让首章有了一个抛头露面的机会，至于投稿人艾瑞克方面，噢——那叫艾瑞克恨不得尖声大笑。

查尔斯没有告诉过艾瑞克，当他将《沙之子》给他父亲看的时候，他父亲的表情是什么样子，那是一种轻蔑、反感和疑惑。“如果你想激怒我，”文学家说，“那么你做到了，查理。”

艾瑞克猜到了他们对他的看法，但他不愿意问，也不愿意听类似的回答。

自尊心不允许他再待下去，但查尔斯的存在让他犹豫，他并不是优柔寡断的人，因此他决定，如果出版社拒绝《沙之子》，他就直接离开。这时候《赎罪》大获全胜，甚至已被上送至参加国家级文学奖，光芒万丈的查尔斯让他彻底陷入卑微的境地。

是的，西彻斯特出版社不适合他。

尖声大笑的时刻到了。

【很抱歉，您的小说不适合我们。】

拒绝不需要理由，就像一张试卷没有批阅而被直接打上了分数，也许第一自然段就已经足够差劲，惊叹号也是如此刺眼，令人作呕。艾瑞克希望能得到理由，但查尔斯只是告诉他……“不合适”。

他不是文学家，他不知道何为严肃。如果指的是那些乏味至极的文字，他想他永远也写不出来，更何况，现代社会还有多少人会喜欢查尔斯写出来的这样的文字？他不想输给查尔斯，他不想继续丢人现眼，像个笑话。

于是艾瑞克•兰谢尔毅然决然离开了西彻斯特，并为这个唐突莽撞的决定付出了一定代价。

那后很长一段时间他们都没有联系过，查尔斯得知艾瑞克用《沙丘》救活了一个要破产的出版社，压过自己的风头，又紧接着把《异形》系列发展壮大，变成一个大IP，事业节节高升，他的心情复杂得很，说不清意味。

直到两年半后，近三年，查尔斯在写稿子的某个深夜接到一艾瑞克打来的电话，他们才有了决裂后第一次联系。

他听出来对方喝醉了，烂醉，不省人事，艾瑞克酒量很好，可想而知有多少酒精上了脑子才足以让事情变成这样。

这即是《羞耻》的开始。

“我不想……为了赚钱写下去了……”他似乎是咕哝着，“查尔斯……《异形》在变得越来越无聊……”

“发生了什么？”查尔斯担心起来，“艾瑞克？”

“他们想怎么样……就怎么样？！我只是个机器？”艾瑞克语气暴躁，“呃？！那是我的小说！”

查尔斯大概知道他指的是什么了。

“我不想写了……”艾瑞克的句子断断续续，电话就像信号不好一样有些模糊，“我不想……呃……我想写……”

“我想写一本小说，管他的……什么都好……”艾瑞克把脸掩藏在昏暗的灯光之下，他几乎是哭着说的，“查尔斯，我想写一本小说……那像垃圾一样……主角……我不知道……随便吧……就让他是个瘾君子。”

“我想写一个瘾君子。”

“孤独的、可怜的……无药可救的……败类。”

说着艾瑞克攥紧手机，颤抖。

“一个活着的……耻辱。”

活着，就是众生皆苦假设下的奇耻大辱。

  
～*～

当父亲提醒他不要被小小的胜利冲昏了头脑时，查尔斯只是微笑，在旁人眼里他已经沉寂许久了，但事实上他并没有辍笔，而是一直在思考一个完整的大纲和不完美的细节而已。

那通电话之后艾瑞克没有联系过他，各方面也没有任何消息，就好像那是没发生过的事情，二十分钟的通话记录并没引起他的注意，既然如此，查尔斯也不再提起，毕竟他们关系已经不复从前。这通电话既没有让他们重修旧好，也没有造成骚动，但它让查尔斯决定了他的新作。

他想要写这个瘾君子的故事。

“我想写一个无法去爱的人的故事……”

“一个孤独得无可奈何的故事。”

查尔斯写出这行字，然后决定在接下来的时间里把自己完全堵死在桌子上一垒又一垒的书本里。

没写多久他感到累了，连打好几个哈欠，他这才发现自己已经不再年轻了，他想到艾瑞克也是一样，身边的人都是这样，时间已经悄悄过去好多年，怨恨和爱意一样悄悄流失，他有些想不起来残存的细节，当他发觉自己渐渐把男主角写成艾瑞克的模样时，事情就变了。

时间已经过去很久了，他还没有放下艾瑞克。

这意料之外并没有让他烦恼，反而是释然。

他仍然爱着。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

（17）

～上局～

颁奖晚会如期举行，媒体人和文艺界人士纷至沓来，这场一年一度的盛会因为两大作家的同时出席而备受瞩目，尽管有相当一部分人对此十分不满，但这仍然引起了大众的注意，而不再是一个高门槛的老古董似的沙龙而已。

查尔斯对颁奖本身并不太感兴趣，他甚至不觉得这部不入流的情色小说能够获奖，毕竟它不够“正经”，也不够“高级”，之所以被提名是因为它勉强还算是送上去评选的一堆小说里优秀的那一部分，这点可以不谦虚地承认，无论怎么样，这可是他C.F.泽维尔的手笔。

这类型费时费力的事情艾瑞克一直极力避免，他可不想在几百人里坐上一两个小时，什么也不能做，只能听人家讲一些自己内心反对的逼逼叨叨的话，实在是无趣至极，但由于他心里有这一种微妙的想法，觉得《普罗米修斯》可以成为一部得到布莱恩文学奖的小说，这种无趣就好受了些。

他在自己的位置坐下，下意识往四周看了看，确认查尔斯的位置就在前一排不远处，粗看也离着有七八个人，他能看清楚查尔斯的四分之一侧脸，但是查尔斯看不见他。

这种我暗敌明的感觉真像是在《迷幻》里那样，那本他正在主宰着的小说。

「黑暗中闯进来一篇光芒，查尔斯几乎无力睁眼，他想立即爬起来，却像是被剔除筋骨一样，完全失去气力，他的脑海里还残留着一些印象，但却有些模糊起来，就像一个梦境，将你惊醒之后就不再有任何痕迹。

“艾瑞克！”

他下意识呼出这个名字，同时从地面上努力爬起来，跟一只被不小心踩过一脚的昆虫，尚未死绝一样，这样很可笑吧？查尔斯自暴自弃地想。

等等，艾瑞克？

谁是艾瑞克？

这一瞬间的慌张让他冻住了。虽然他记得许多，他记得是个值得信赖的拍档，记得他们在这个困境里一直同甘共苦，互相帮扶度过难关。

但他就是想不起细节，觉得这个人奇怪，不值得信赖且隐藏着危险。

忽然他被一把拉起来。

“查尔斯。”

一只有力的、粗糙的手把他一口气拉了起来。

查尔斯偏过脸看到了一个陌生的男人。

“罗……艾瑞克？”」

与艾瑞克相对的，查尔斯没有一丁点想要寻找艾瑞克的想法，他心里的一种惶恐不安抑制住了这种冲动，也让他如坐针毡。他期盼着这事情能快点过去，看着自己的皮鞋尖子和舞台发呆，这时候他的一个老朋友过来，吓了他一跳。

“查尔斯！你看起来一点没变。”

这个声音是如此的熟悉，以至于查尔斯起身的时候几乎是快要跳起来了，“好久不见了！”查尔斯同她拥抱，“莫伊拉！你这几年去哪了？！”

女人似乎开心得有些说不上话，“噢……我去了趟埃及，”她的手摸过耳后，“去找点新作的灵感，没想到一去就是三年——你知道我一直想写一篇跟埃及有关的探案小说。”

“当然了，我们西彻斯特最为出色的侦探小说家，玛格泰格女士。”

以《头等舱》处女座出道后大火的莫伊拉•玛格泰格女士，是一名名副其实的侦探小说家，但文字却有很强的文学性，而非庸俗。她的作品往往兼具女性的细腻和男性的大胆，把尺度把握的恰到好处。可惜的是，自从《头等舱》之后，她就一直没有出版小说，忽然销声匿迹，只偶尔发布一些网络平台的短篇或者随笔，令人疑惑。

只有查尔斯和一小部分人知道，她忽然搁笔的原因是因为一个失误。莫伊拉跟查尔斯有点像，他们都是“灵感派”小说家，那天莫伊拉忽然想到了一个绝妙的点子，好像是关于时空逆转之类，她说，“那是一个精妙绝伦、让人感动的故事”，但是下一秒她就忽然忘记了内容。

她始终没能想起来故事情节，于是一气之下钻进了茫茫沙漠之中，听起来有些疯狂。

“回来了也不先打声招呼。”

“你信不信我才刚下飞机。”

“那样！旅途很辛苦了，你没什么必要来……”

“要不是被提名了，我也不会来啊！”

查尔斯差点没开怀大笑了。

“我看了你的新作，”莫伊拉真诚地说，“你和《羞耻》绝对值得这个奖。”

“是你偏爱我而已！”查尔斯不好意思地笑了笑。

女士笑着笑着，顿了一下。

“说起来你不担心吗？”

查尔斯被她搞迷糊了。

“你指的是什么？”

莫伊拉小心翼翼地凑近了些。

“E•兰谢尔的出席。”

这叫查尔斯呆住了一阵。

他没想到连莫伊拉都在关注这件事情，他原本以为这种小事没人会在乎的，两个成年人之间的怎么争斗不比两个小孩子有趣。就算有人来曲解他们的关系，或者把他们的矛盾一言蔽之，上升为通俗小说和严肃小说的矛盾……

查尔斯没再乱七八糟想下去，他心里面痒痒的，没忍住扫了半圈，发现自己视野里没有艾瑞克，他有些心跳，于是回头看去……

「查尔斯看到了艾瑞克。

那大概是艾瑞克。

尽管查尔斯下意识想要躲开这个男人，但他记忆里的事情却让他不得不去相信这个人，毕竟除了他，这里没有人再跟他同一战线。他凝视着艾瑞克，担心自己怀疑的目光会过于冒犯，这反倒让艾瑞克别过脸去躲闪。

这让查尔斯迷惑。

“我昏过去多久？”查尔斯整理自己，“我记得我喊出了安全词，然后我醒来了。”

“是的，你又沉入了梦境，好在不久，”艾瑞克说道，“你开始随意走动，胡言乱语，却不理会我，我就知道事情不妙了，但没有你的安全词，我不敢直接对你开枪。”

“感谢你，艾瑞克。”查尔斯像兄弟间那样单手抱了一下对方。

这份拥抱的感觉有点奇异。

不像是信赖的伙伴，倒像是妥协的敌人。」

莫伊拉在他旁边落座，不久晚会开始了，八十二岁高龄的布莱恩•泽维尔首先上台致辞，并为各位获奖者颁奖。奖项一共是最佳长篇小说、最佳中篇小说、最佳短篇小说集、最佳想象性散文作品、新人奖和诗歌奖。事实上，好巧不巧的是，艾瑞克和查尔斯都是中篇小说奖的被提名者。

要是艾瑞克把文章再写长点他们就不必要这样对着干了，查尔斯苦笑一下。

今年的长篇小说奖是得主查尔斯并未关注过，一个比他老一些的男人，大概四十五岁吧，似乎老态龙钟，不太灵光的样子，但以貌取人是不对的，尤其是到目前为止查尔斯还没有写出过三十万字以上的小说，没资格评价人家。

不过求学好问的精神会让他有兴趣去看一看他的作品的，毕竟查尔斯一直没法写出特别长的小说。

感言与掌声之后，到了万众瞩目的最佳中篇小说奖。——两位作家角逐的奖项。

一个巨大的问号在此刻变成惊叹号。

“布莱恩最佳中篇小说奖的得主——”

寂静像是一座大山压在各位的头顶上。

这个该死的停顿快让查尔斯喘不过气来。

“C.F.泽维尔先生的《羞耻》。”

全场寂静。

～下局～

这一语双关的句子简直让人大脑当机，但查尔斯已经没空在乎，他很清楚自己写这本书的时候并没有抱着它会有什么价值的想法，得奖？不，他不是为了奖项写的，可现在他莫名其妙得到了这个奖。

你明白，他甚至连获奖感言都没写完，本来他都不准备写的，这是以防万一，毕竟他此前已经拿到过布莱恩新人奖，况且此前，大型奖项重复颁奖的事情是绝无仅有的。

那一瞬间查尔斯考虑了很多很多，包括他甚至已经苦恼起今后蒙盖在父亲阴影下的种种蜚语和难处，但他却不能改变，进一步想到的是，他将面对不远处的艾瑞克。

这一切复杂性让人当场石化。

而且他真的没写完获奖感言。

强颜欢笑并没有表现得如查尔斯想的那样明显，他看起来仍然满意这样的结果而不是为此烦恼，但场合不允许他表现得更明显了。例行的感言环节，当查尔斯摸出口袋里的发言稿时，他不经意看见了艾瑞克绷紧的面部肌肉。

看来艾瑞克的状况的确如他料想的那样十分让人头大。这样的表情查尔斯是了解的，那并不是面无表情，而是很多情绪，有时他是沉思，有时他是愠怒，有时他是抱歉，有时他是困惑，这世界上能看懂的人不多，除了他母亲可能就只有查尔斯了，但现在查尔斯为此而苦恼。

他不动声色的样子最让人慌张。

「查尔斯为此而生疑的表情被艾瑞克抓在眼里，但他的紧张一闪而过，继而安抚着查尔斯的情绪让他平静下来，就像一个真正的拍档。

“好，让我们继续吧。”查尔斯呼出一口气。

艾瑞克以意外令人安心的沉默回答。

孤独的警官一个人走着，他知道这条走廊的前方必定有一个结果，也许是1407，也许是其他，但必然是个结果——一个令谁满意的结果？

记忆再次断层。

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯•泽维尔站住脚跟，“我想不起那个人——我们对抗的那个人。”

他无力反抗的那个人。

“我记得，”艾瑞克在他身旁微笑，“罗根•豪利特，是他，你记得吧？你对他开过枪，一个从关节里生出利爪的混蛋。”

查尔斯皱着眉头，无话可说。

这份沉默被艾瑞克打断，“继续前进，查尔斯，”艾瑞克的表情有了微妙的变动，“他随时可能追上来，伤害你和我。”

“好的，好的……”查尔斯头痛欲裂，“我的子弹不多了，我记得。”

“别担心，我的弹药充足，”他拉了一下嘴角，“相信我，我会保护你。”

“那就好多了。目前来看，他不会真的伤害我们，只是想催促我们去寻找真相，所以，艾瑞克，我们要坚持住。”查尔斯朝他推断道。

对此艾瑞克点了点头。」

整场颁奖典礼意料之外完美结束，甚至之后的晚会也这么的平和，查尔斯远远看着艾瑞克，看样子他甚至还在回应其他人对他错失奖项的遗憾之情，并没有查尔斯想的那么难过。

这让他舒了口气。

也许艾瑞克本来就不觉得他会得奖？查尔斯小心翼翼地想，也许艾瑞克比他想的看得开，毕竟他们都不是从前那个样子了，再用以前的眼光看艾瑞克，本身就不太合适。

不过毕竟他又一次在文学上把艾瑞克踩了下去，这连他自己都感觉不可思议。他不敢去猜想，万一他的胜利被认为是代表着严肃文学的胜利，而艾瑞克的失败被认为是代表着通俗文学的失败，如果艾瑞克这么想……如果他的胜利本身就是一个阴谋、一个嘲讽……艾瑞克会不会这么想？

虽然从市场和商业上来看他是败给艾瑞克了，但是艾瑞克的追求并非仅限于金钱，他从最开始需要的是专业的认可，这是查尔斯所了解的。

如果他本不配这个奖，而是因为他的身份拿了这个奖？查尔斯抿紧嘴唇，把手插进裤兜里，掏出演讲稿揉成一团丢进垃圾箱了。

他觉得他该和艾瑞克聊聊，就算不然，他希望这么久了可以跟他面对面说上话。

似乎他忘了前不久对方是怎么看待他的。

文字的契合度使他变得盲目。

或者更在意这件事本身就让他盲目。

查尔斯应付掉几个恭喜祝贺他的人之后，便开始悄悄离开人群，他发现艾瑞克也在这么做，这件事上他俩倒是有同样的默契，他最后偷偷摸摸瞄了一眼艾瑞克，一个在左一个在右，都很离群。

这是一个好机会。

如果今天不说，如果现在不说，那今后就没有机会了——这样的急迫感突如其来，让查尔斯颤抖，他向艾瑞克快步走过去，逮到那样一个不那么吵闹的地方可不容易，他必须抓住机会。

「何不让我多听听你还能撑多久？」

查尔斯心跳加速，脑子里忽然浮出字句。

“艾瑞克，”他唤回对方对房顶吊灯的出神，“希望你喜欢这里的酒。”

这开场白太傻了，“还行，”艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，略微别过脸去，“但也就值得三杯。”

酒已经去了一半了，“真遗憾……”查尔斯下意识说道，“你已经准备走了吗？”

“你想我继续在这里当笑话？”

他的视线看着其它地方，语气平坦。

「脚踩踏在地板上，不知为何发出胶着的声音，就像是泥泞的地面似的，查尔斯不敢去确认他究竟踩在什么东西上面，四周越来越昏暗，他只有把手电筒打开，并感谢警司给他们配备的手电筒。

身边艾瑞克异常冷静，只是呼吸越来越沉重，甚至时不时深呼吸一轮，就好像他熟悉这里却不敢踏入，无形的压力在胁迫他离开。查尔斯不知道为什么会这样，也许是因为他在压抑他的恐慌。

——木板碎裂的嘎吱声音忽然炸了他的耳朵。

“该死的！”查尔斯躬下身子，腐烂的木臭扑鼻而来，在密集的灰尘里手电筒的灯光忽闪忽闪，压抑感灌进口鼻，他叫上艾瑞克急忙往前走。

继续前进。

好讨厌。

恶心。

死。

查尔斯心中一震，不知道这种思想从何而来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，心里的烦躁和不安忽然升至最高，好在走廊尽头很快就到了，他看见1407的房门在他眼前，却不敢入内。

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯喘气，“把门打开。”

男人直接用身子撞开了这扇门，不过本来，就不应该寄希望于它能打开。

光明霎时杀了出来，1407房间十分亮堂。」

“艾瑞克，你误会了，”查尔斯猝不及防，“你可以往好一些的方面想的。”

“我不想。”男人以安静的愤怒回复他。

他向落地窗外的阳台走去，脚步略快，有意想撇下查尔斯不再理会，却又不够快，显得犹犹豫豫，让人搞不懂他在打什么注意。

查尔斯没这么快放弃，他瞅准这个机会跟了上去，“你真的不想好好聊聊吗？”他小心地措辞。

他问出这个问题的时候，意识到也许之前的回复正适合这个问题的答案，所以艾瑞克迟迟没有回答。这样的可疑而可悲的沉默间隔在二人之间，只有藏蓝色夜空的一轮月亮欲言又止。

“你得知道得不得奖都是一样的，”查尔斯率先开口道，“真的，我都没想到。”

不说话，艾瑞克只是继续喝酒。

“小说是用来看的嘛，”查尔斯继续说，自言自语一样，“而且我们的受众又不一样。”

“严肃类作品要求更多——”

“你现在才来说这种话？”艾瑞克冷笑。

查尔斯忽然意识到这句话太容易被曲解。

他本意绝非如此，他本想以此说明艾瑞克的作品也许需要更多的思考一些，才能得到文学院的认可，并不是他写的不好或者不够好，而是他的写作方向的问题。但是用它开头实在是下下之策，句子的意思也不对。

这让艾瑞克再也忍不住了。

男人低吼出这句话：“你写的小说，我写的小说，或者就算是你父亲写的小说，有什么高低贵贱之分？不都是翻翻书页、滑滑屏幕就过去了？！”他质问查尔斯，语气真叫查尔斯气血上涌。

“不是题材问题！”查尔斯解释，“你就好像在拿古典主义画作和现代主义画作对比谁更好。”

“我可是记得你一直很鄙视现代主义画作，”艾瑞克意味不明地指出这一点，“就好像你对通俗小说的评价，认为它们‘违背’，不是吗？这些离经叛道的，乱七八糟的。”

的确如此，他不喜欢现代主义画作。

多多少少类似他对大多通俗小说的看法。

“但你不属于那一类。”查尔斯说道。

这被艾瑞克看做因他的可悲可笑而网开一面。

“这多违背你的逻辑，”艾瑞克嗤笑，“你想想看，为什么我是例外。”

“对了，你那本……情色幌子的古板小说，是不是叫‘羞耻’来着？”艾瑞克故意说道，“多少人是奔着情色去的？一定不少。”

“你妄下定论。”查尔斯插嘴。

“这也能算是‘严肃’？”

说完艾瑞克便住了嘴，他面色平静，但是呼吸过快，只得努力把急促的呼吸压抑下去。

“艾瑞克……你真是……”

那是你想要写的小说，你不记得吗？

那是你的叛逆，你不记得吗？

查尔斯在心里说出这些话。

领带勒紧他的充血的脖子，寒冷的风钻进衣领的缝隙，钻进皮肤和毛孔，钻进肌肉组织的缝隙，钻进血液的每一个细胞，试图使他冷静，却消散其中，徒劳无功。

“大家都很忙，查尔斯，没几个人认真。”

艾瑞克冷酷地说出真相。

他的火热的冷静，在艾瑞克冰冷的愤怒里化为乌有，在接下来的时间里，他们说的每一句话对彼此来说都可能是罪大恶极了罢。

「艾瑞克•兰谢尔静默地受着为他所赏识的警官以一种充满怀疑和恐慌的目光凝视他，他笑着，以为自己已经操控了他的大局。

但是事实绝非如此。」

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我不是想写艾瑞克是个坏蛋的。  
> 但他大概是激进派吧。）


	10. Chapter 10

（18）

“大家都很忙，查尔斯，”他重复一遍，“没有人真的在乎你写的字是什么意思，他们要的只是一种刺激或者快意！”

艾瑞克看着查尔斯的眼神，感情激动又寒意丛生，让查尔斯想起十年前他们那场争辩，没有胜方，只有两败俱伤。即便是现在，再一次听见这观点查尔斯也心生反感，艾瑞克的观点他永远不能苟同，他永远不能。

“写作——不是去迎合别人的——”

“那请你告诉我，你写出来的东西是为了什么？你可以口口声声要说是为了自己的追求，可是你的追求不还是要求人认可吗？”

“艾瑞克，让我把话——”

“很抱歉我没有你的家境条件，不是什么书香门第，没有你这种上流的追求和思想。到此为止，查尔斯，我要离开这个鬼地方。”

他的心态也不好，艾瑞克喝了点酒，又因为好不容易得到的提名，结果又是一场空而心有不满，早就不指望自己还能保持什么冷静或者宽厚，更不奢求查尔斯能理解他哪怕一丁点，他只想离开这里，最好酒后驾驶，又是一场公关危机。

于是E.兰谢尔把那酒全部喝完，酒杯危险地放在阳台扶手上，就像要为高空坠物作势一样，他丢下查尔斯，意识操控着双腿往停车场去。

“让我把话说完！该死的！”

查尔斯有时候也挺恨自己教养太好而语速不够快，声音不够大，导致他吵架的时候总是没有那种野蛮劲头，“翻来覆去你就只会跟我吵这些没用的？你都不知道我经历了什么！”他抓住艾瑞克的胳膊，但是被对方一用力甩开。

“这些，就是痛点。”艾瑞克死盯着他。

艾瑞克并不会准备在这里继续自取其辱，他再锋利的言辞也只是在保护自己最后的脸面，他不会愚蠢到任人宰割的地步，所以他并不准备听查尔斯讲话，查尔斯只好抢到他身前拦住他。

“听着，艾瑞克！我们都有自己的选择，选择怎么写作，我要对十年以前我对你的不经意的诋毁道歉，我们那时太年轻气盛，”查尔斯努力让艾瑞克留下来听他说两句，“我真的……艾瑞克，无论是不是严肃文学，你都写出了成就——”

“我的成就不过是——恶臭的钞票，”艾瑞克苦笑一下，发觉查尔斯的防线没那么容易越过，“你和那群老头不都是这么觉得的吗？”

“这不是你应得的全面的评价……”

“但是你的评价也仅限于‘有成就’。”

男人最后用力把查尔斯推开，他本想让自己看他的眼神不那么残酷无情，但他没能做到，他想他必定是给查尔斯留下了一个可怜的印象。他只能不顾一切地往停车场走，旋转楼梯几乎让他头晕目眩。

他没有发觉查尔斯在短暂的犹豫后还是选择了跟随，查尔斯草率地离开会场，甚至没有跟任何人打招呼。事实上，他不清楚追上艾瑞克后能说些什么，他可能还是那几句话，不触及本质的安慰性的话语，除了让敏锐的艾瑞克仍然失望恼怒之外，并不会有任何改变。

他们之间根本就没有和解，写作上的合作给他们造成了错觉，无论如何，就算今天艾瑞克拿到了这个奖项也是一样的，只不过他可能不会那么气愤罢了。

当查尔斯总算在艾瑞克的车前挡住他时，他差点被艾瑞克撞出去，那一秒钟艾瑞克本来要踩下油门了的，可查尔斯这个傻子居然直接冲到了他的车前，用手按住了他的引擎盖。

显然在他满意之前他不会放艾瑞克走的，让艾瑞克意识到这一点很有必要。

“你在干什么！你疯了吗？！”艾瑞克气势汹汹地从车里出来，又“砰”一声关上车门，“你绝对——疯了！”

“我们吵了十年是不是也该有点进步了？！”查尔斯瞪着这个高半头的男人，“艾瑞克•兰谢尔，我真想揍你一顿，这样你才能好好听我说话！”

艾瑞克冷笑一声，尽管他对这句话是真的很想笑：“回忆一下，查尔斯，十年来你嘴里说的话还是那么一套！”

“难道你想就这样下去吗？嗯？”查尔斯并不是故意要在他昂贵的车引擎盖上重重拍上一下的，“十年，然后又一个十年？直到我们俩个都尘归尘、土归土？”

这绝对是他近五年来最没礼貌的一次，查尔斯想着，但肾上腺素一点也没有因为他的懊悔减少分泌，“那你来啊？查尔斯，你敢揍我吗？高雅的泽维尔先生？”艾瑞克猛地提起对方的衣领，“用你那不爱敲键盘的古典主义小拳头？”

要说惹人不快艾瑞克真的很有一套，他总是很擅长让人家不开心，但是查尔斯往往忽略这点。

所以，今天晚上他彻底受不了了，他妈的，艾瑞克•兰谢尔真是个混蛋，他为什么就不能察觉哪怕一点点的自己对二人对峙的妥协？或者关心一下自己的压力？问题可以一直存在，但没必要为了一个问题执着一辈子，查尔斯已经开始妥协了，但艾瑞克没有。

于是在艾瑞克睁大的双眼的注视下，在查尔斯努力寻找了那眼睛里可能存在的希望而无果后，查尔斯忽然失去了一切的愤怒，冷静成了新的目标，而不是孩子气。

“我并不是真的想揍你，你知道的。”查尔斯推开艾瑞克让他放手，“我想让你知道我很抱歉。”

“随便你，但我今晚不想听了。”艾瑞克以为他不再想说话，转身想要回到车里，这时查尔斯拉住了他，力道比他想的大得多。

尽管如此艾瑞克仍然用另一只手拉开了车门，他很轻松甩下了查尔斯，“你不能否定你的价值，艾瑞克。”查尔斯并不能拉住他。

“你总是在抱歉，查尔斯，你总是喋喋不休，”艾瑞克萌生了要狠心踩下油门，但他希望查尔斯能主动放弃，“但没有人真的在乎！”

瞬间查尔斯满脑子的话全部堵塞在了喉咙里，他感觉喉咙像是被人割开了，他猜凶手是姓兰谢尔。查尔斯不得不承认，艾瑞克很好的戳到了他的痛点，他的确如此，但他否定艾瑞克的后半句话。

“没人在乎，嗯？”查尔斯感觉自己真的要疯了，“那看来我们曾经发生过的事情你并不在乎，关于我，是不是也是如此？”

艾瑞克没有想到的事情发生了，他眼里小心谨慎的查尔斯，居然胆大妄为地野蛮地亲吻他，他看着眼前查尔斯挤进车座，用手臂禁锢住艾瑞克的行动，这一切发生的那么快，以至于艾瑞克的脑子里一片缭乱，拥挤得他快窒息了，只能匆忙把他身上的查尔斯推到方向盘上，喇叭尴尬地响了一声。

“你疯了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克嗅到他嘴唇上的血腥味，他用食指抹开它。

“正合我意，我会写部小说纪念的。”他拉了一下嘴角。

查尔斯的表情像是犯迷糊一样呆滞，又像下定决心的战士一样坚定，叫艾瑞克不知道他到底在想什么，至少有一点他可以肯定，这下他没有办法拒绝查尔斯了，除非他把查尔斯整个人连着自己一起推出去，毕竟以他缠住自己的姿态来看，这样做他自己也会掉出去。

不过这个残忍的念头只持续了一秒钟，毕竟他也曾经询问全知全能的上帝，他是否还爱着查尔斯•泽维尔。于是艾瑞克拉上了车门，意料之外的封闭空间就此形成了。

是的，他有多厌烦查尔斯，他就有多迷恋查尔斯，也许他并不恨查尔斯只是无法摆脱那个梦魇。是的，他口干舌燥，想给自己插上一把刀子，原来他不是想杀了查尔斯，——天啊，谁不是个疯子？

「这是一间富丽堂皇的房间，如果是酒店，至少是最顶级的套房，暖光灯让一切金色的家具闪闪发光。

在房间的正中央，查尔斯和艾瑞克同时看见那个背对着他们的软椅上坐着一个一动不动的人，查尔斯咽了一口唾沫，“先生？”他把腰间的枪悄悄拿在手里了，但对方似乎并没有被他们打扰。

查尔斯等待了几秒钟，笃定了心，给了艾瑞克一个眼神，然后他们一并冲了上去。

他们的枪口同时指在对方头顶上。

“不要动。”

但紧接着他们却面面相觑。

褐色头发只是更长更卷，眉骨、鼻梁、唇形、下巴如出一辙，如果再确认一下瞳色和声音也许就能盖棺定论了。这家伙现在昏了过去，裸露的手臂上有着两三个针孔，就像一个瘾君子。

请看，又一个“查尔斯”。」

此番注定是血雨腥风。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *终于引用到了张惠妹的《血腥爱情故事》

（19）

你尝过的那些甜头，都是寂寞的果实。*

十年来艾瑞克多少次曾经在夜晚一边打字想起查尔斯？他的糟糕的写作习惯总是让他在夜深人静时最有创作欲，他偶尔会想起来一种感觉，在小说里的故事暧昧或者痛心的时候，他总是想起查尔斯。

破坏的欲望几乎和拥吻的欲望一样强烈——当他赤裸裸想起查尔斯的任何一部分时，艾瑞克会憎恨自己为什么要做出气愤的决定和他分开。

就像一部小说中必然存在某种矛盾对立，查尔斯和艾瑞克也同样把矛盾对立根植在他们的关系之中，只不过他们早已默不作声地达成了一种平衡，一期一期地贯彻他们对同一个问题的同一个解决办法，仿佛这就是最终的方案。

就算可能握手言和，艾瑞克也不准备妥协，他会用他锐利的眼睛琢磨查尔斯的诡计，正如他不敢相信查尔斯对他所谓的的认同。他们之间可以在默契的平衡木上吵闹、接吻、拥抱，但不可以去真正谋求和解。

「又一个查尔斯！又一个长相一样的陌生人！为什么主宰者始终针对他而不是其他人？！为什么非得是他查尔斯不可！猛然一些线索得以被连贯起来，就像燧石打出了火花，“for all，”查尔斯像是大脑被点通了一样，“一定是这个……所有的‘我’。”

“我不明白。”艾瑞克又皱了眉头。

one for all，Simon. 这句话是塞巴斯蒂安对西蒙说的，他就这么相信了，但没准对方也想要对他说呢？或者他对这个跟他酷似的青年也说了这句话，他对每一个“查尔斯”都说出了这句话以示警告。

肖在警告他，为什么？繁重的思考任务让查尔斯又开始头痛起来，他感觉到不对劲，脑袋晕晕沉沉像是已经发了高烧，在这种情况下的思考自己的存在亦真亦幻。

他的身体开始痛。

从脑袋到肩膀，肩膀到手臂，肺到心脏，尤其是大腿上灼烧的疼痛感让他尤为抓狂，“查尔斯，坚持住，”艾瑞克在这时扶住他，“我们得叫醒他，否则我们的发现就徒劳无功了。”

他说的对，查尔斯认同，但他心里有一个声音在叫嚣着不要管，这种不信任是针对他这个人的，而不是他迄今为止的作为。

“太痛——”查尔斯再也站不住脚，失去力气半跪在地上，他不知道为何大腿火辣辣的痛，但他却无法发现伤口，“有些不对劲！”

扶着他的艾瑞克被推开，查尔斯凭自己的力气攀着沙发站了起来，“你在做什么？”艾瑞克有些慌张了，这却让查尔斯有了愉悦感。

“不可能。”他不可能用敌人做安全词。

“这不对。”他不可能疼痛却没有伤疤。

“这不真实。”

他不可能是艾瑞克的同伴。」

查尔斯这样大胆地迈出了第一步。

也许一开始艾瑞克就应该认清查尔斯会担当起这样的角色，而不是对此大吃一惊。

那种破坏的欲望和拥吻的欲望如此默契地出现在艾瑞克•兰谢尔脑海里，差不多是和爱意划了等号。查尔斯富有弹性的脖颈就在他面前，此刻他想要掐断它，更想要亲吻它，他相信这种类似的愿望在查尔斯那并没有被隐藏，因为就在刚才，查尔斯咬破了他的嘴唇。

“你想你。”查尔斯喘着气说。

汽车内的灯光可以说是黯淡，光线都来自于地下停车场顶上的灯光，透过挡风玻璃板照进车里，但查尔斯能够想象被他骑在身下的暴躁不安的艾瑞克此刻到底是什么表情。

艾瑞克没有用“我也是”这样的话回复他，他拆解着查尔斯西装下内衬的扣子，专心致志，就好像他根本不在乎查尔斯刚刚说了什么，“所以？”在他把手指覆上查尔斯胸脯的时候，查尔斯自己动手松开锁紧的领带。

嘴角的血味正在溢进他的口腔里，咸涩的味道让艾瑞克因此清醒了一些，他思考着在这样一个时刻和查尔斯发生关系的合理性，但他发现这并不需要什么逻辑。就简简单单，他要做的简简单单。

这只是一件小小的理所应当发生的事情，这些年来他为查尔斯压抑的感情亟待解决，查尔斯也同样如此，在一些小小的时刻，他会对他们之间的隔阂深恶痛绝，但无能为力。

所以，像现在这样——这样的时刻，他们必须要把握好。这都是为了自己，为了对方；为了清晨不会茫然，为了深夜不会冰冷；为了祭奠过去愚蠢且盲目的所作所为，为了满足他们一点小小的愿望。

泽维尔的手无力地挠着他的后脑勺的头发，闷闷地喘着气，时不时哼哼两声，不知道时要死还是要活。有这样的查尔斯，艾瑞克的大脑只能说着“干翻他”这种枯燥的话了。

“哈，我也是。”艾瑞克回复。

他像只猫睡醒时伸懒腰一样半蜷起，艾瑞克的手掌能顺着脊椎骨的凸起摸到他背部弯曲的弧度，这是为了更紧密的贴合而无意识造就的优美。慢慢地，查尔斯开始小声地呼叫了，艾瑞克的碰撞让他无法停止这件事。

他们在性方面的契合度甚至比他们合作小说的连贯性还要高。当艾瑞克没打招呼就开始冲撞的时候，查尔斯自觉地配合着呼吸；当查尔斯快要到了的时候，艾瑞克也并不会自顾自地横冲直撞。这种默契还体现在他们以往共同生活中不愿被说出的方方面面。

如果没有难以调和的思想差异，如果没有那么笨的表达方式，如果没有那些古怪的事情，他们是不是仍然可以互相依偎，在深夜讨论些无意义的小事，互赠晚安吻，再在事后地清晨一同醒来？

这就像一部通俗小说的结尾。

真的这样子的话，他们的故事早就已经结束，之所以横生事端，都是因为“不甘心和不妥协”。

小说已经像是人生。「你看不清楚吗？这整件事情有诸多让人难以置信的错结。查尔斯希望自己能看的更清楚一些，他觉得自己正在努力。」有人为此承先启后，刻骨铭心像一本情爱小说。*

不管是十年以前，还是十年以后的现在，他们看到对方的时候都仍然认可对方的吸引力，然而谁想得到，十年间他们的关系是建立在一种反正没有正式分手的自我欺骗之上的。

情爱和憎恶可以同时存在在人内心里，是真的没有逻辑，爱也爱不得，恨也恨不得，只能面面相觑、虎视眈眈，没有解决方案，也许只能期盼哪一天能发生点意外事故，真的像部小说一样，说上一句“如果你活下来，我就既往不咎”这样的发言，把这事敷衍过去。

太悲惨了，就不能彼此放过，各退一步？

十年了，总该有这样的一点进步？

“「你到底要什么，艾瑞克？」”

快感之后，疲倦感很快席卷了他们的神经。查尔斯把自己埋在对方的身体间隙里，有些昏昏欲睡，可他不得不强迫自己的大脑去完成他的目标再懈怠下来，就像饥饿的人怎么也要强迫自己走到救济站领面包。

查尔斯已经不抱希望他能够再次走进艾瑞克心扉，但他希望他还能得到允许，把耳朵贴在门上听一听里面的声响，也许，这样小小的要求能够被满足。仅仅是这样的小小的满足，也足以让他安心。

“我要的？你想知道？”艾瑞克说完，亲吻他爱人的脸颊，双唇顺理成章凑到了他耳边，“我想要你认可我的文字。——我不奢望全部，部分就好，仅此而已。”

他想起过去，想起失败，想起与查尔斯息息相关的种种事物，某种要命的贪欲占据了他的脑海，他发现他对查尔斯的愤慨还不仅仅如此，那种没来由的愤慨，来自失败和失望的愤慨，来自无法被理解的愤慨，这些差不多快要杀了他，令他窒息。于是他讽刺自己说：你瞧瞧你自己的模样。

就让我为你写一本恐怖小说。

谁可疑，谁可怜，谁无辜，谁苟活？

我已经看到最后结果。*

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

（20）

「查尔斯•泽维尔醒了过来。这一件事并非如他所想要的那样轻松，而是让他感觉到心烦意乱。脑袋晕眩，就好像有一段电波在频繁地输入进去而不能被破译。他使劲睁大了眼睛，却惊讶地发现自己再一次处在了那个漆黑的房间里。」

晚睡早起的头痛感令查尔斯感觉并不好，尤其是他发现自己并不在自己家时，他当机立断将一秒钟拆分为三份，一份用来迅速醒脑，一份用来认清现实，还有一份用来决策，结果是：他最好马上离开。

他在艾瑞克•兰谢尔家过夜，这大概只比对方在自己家好上一点。该死的！查尔斯看到床头的水杯里有水，口干舌燥就喝了一口，结果被呛到了。

别急，查尔斯告诫自己然而并没有用。

“我在外面。”艾瑞克已经知道他醒了。

“我知道了。”他反省自己昨晚太偏激了，但他的确很生气——生气为什么要用做爱来表达？他脑子是不是锈掉了才会傻到这种地步，同样，艾瑞克是不是也脑子生锈了，不然怎么样他们俩个脑袋生锈的蠢货才能滚乱床单？他现在连想死的心都有。

他一定是太恼火了才会这样。

艾瑞克似乎在墙那边的客厅里，但当他听到键盘按键冷冷的敲击声时，他知道大事不妙了。他在写小说吗？查尔斯下意识推测。

那可真是有他的风格，查尔斯想着，旁边把凳子上挂着的衣服裤子都穿上，皱了的西装和鼻子贴到皮肤闻到的气味让他感觉自己脏得要命，就像个五六天没洗澡的流浪汉。

他一定是疯了。

「你醒了，查尔斯。」

当查尔斯走出卧室时，艾瑞克在那里像个机器一样打字，完全没有顾及查尔斯的意思，“现在什么时候了？”查尔斯问了一句，四下找着自己的手机。

兰谢尔家居然连个钟都没有，“十点过八分，”他瞄了一眼电脑右下角，“你手机在客厅桌子上。”

“噢。”查尔斯看到了他的手机，走过去拿。

“睡得好吗？”他突然停下跃动的手指，问道。

「真是令人感动。」

“挺不错。”查尔斯干盯着屏幕，检查手机有没有没及时回复的新信息。

「看来你那位朋友的确值得你信赖，而且同样很有决心。他似乎又开了一枪——你的身体可撑不住，查尔斯，就算那不是你真正的身体，但我劝你再也不要尝试以伤害自己的神经来唤醒自己。

你知道我不想要你死的，对吧？」

幸好没有什么被他错过的重要信息。

敲击键盘的声音从查尔斯拿起手机的那一刻就停下了，不知道艾瑞克是什么想法。只是这种沉静如同一盘坏菜难以下咽。

“我还有事，”查尔斯开口道，“我走了。”

艾瑞克沉默了一会，查尔斯就自顾自走到了房门口，“你不再说些什么了？”他看向查尔斯，“你说你想要我静下来听你说的是什么？”

“似乎你并在乎，”查尔斯说道，“不是吗？”

「没错，你可以试试看一次一次反抗我，但那又怎么样？这一次你虽然因为腿部的弹孔想起真实，我仍然可以再一次把它改变，泽维尔警官，事实上，你毫无反手之力。

但既然你逃过了这一次，我立即这么做就没什么意义了。我想要你知道的是，我是在帮你，查尔斯，你太慢了。」

“你不会逞强。”艾瑞克说道。

「查尔斯在黑暗里捕捉到一点光亮，“你如果是帮我，那就交出‘NERO’，”他冷笑，“或者更直接点，让我们在现实堂堂正正地对决。”

“你所谓的正义与我无关，”艾瑞克的声音很平静，总算不是那样虚无缥缈，回荡在脑海里，“没人为我说话，那我就自己来说……”

“你到底要什么，艾瑞克。”

当查尔斯再一次问出这个问题时，主宰者终于露出了他真正的面庞，既不仁慈也不宽容，面无表情却怒气冲冲。

“我不是你的敌人，查尔斯，”他说，“你并不是我的帮凶，你越早清楚这一点，对你就越好。”

这番话简直没头没尾。」

“有机会下次再说吧。”

查尔斯把脚蹬进鞋子里，忽然意识到自己的模样极其不体面，但是他却已经没有办法。这都是他自己种下的苦果，自己承担责任。

他摸上门把手，没想到这时候艾瑞克走上前来制止了他，“等等，”他皱了一下眉，“等等。”

“我现在太乱，”查尔斯耸了一下肩，“如果你想要聊天，就给我发短信。”

他怎么可能承认他想聊，这句话是绝杀了。

“我送你，”如他所料艾瑞克放弃了，“你怕你连这个小区都走不出去。”

“呃？”查尔斯愣了一下，“不了。”

如果答应这路上注定就可以有时间对话了，查尔斯没想到还有这一招。

“至少我要为昨晚上的事情道歉，”艾瑞克半靠在墙壁上，“我几乎想……踩下油门。”

“噢，那幸好你没有。”查尔斯有点恼火。

“还没有那么疯。”艾瑞克抹了抹下巴。

「艾瑞克的背后就是那一点光亮的来源，自己面朝着光，对方背对着光，这太不公平了，自己的表情动作哪怕是细微的变化都被掌握，而自己却对对方知之甚少。

“你该放我走了，”查尔斯挺直脊梁说，“至少放我回我伙伴身边。”

“你希望你再考虑一下，留下来，”他走到查尔斯身侧，手搭在他肩膀上，“我们继续去解决那个跟你一样长相的人的问题。”

“你觉得我还会继续把一个恶徒当成我的伙伴？”查尔斯反问。

“我希望你留下，”艾瑞克说这话的时候并不太愉快，“我们的合作很顺利。”

“那是一个彻头彻尾的骗局。”查尔斯瞄了一眼自己的腰部，他的配枪还在。

他悄悄给枪上膛。

“你好像没有怨言。”

“因为你改变了我的记忆！”

就在这时查尔斯猛地掏出了枪，射向了对方。」

还是不要拖延了。

查尔斯想着穿好了一只鞋。

「他为什么能够射伤兰谢尔了？」

「这原本是不可能的事情，查尔斯在射出子弹之前就想过，他最多是吓吓对方，趁机逃跑，他没想到艾瑞克的肩膀居然流血了。这不可能，他不应该能够控制这个世界发生的任何事情吗？这一切是始作俑者难道说已经开始遭到天谴？

艾瑞克捂着自己左肩，难以置信地看着自己的身体流出血液，而查尔斯拼了命地往光亮奔跑。

主宰者失败了。这一意外就像是之前疑似罗根的那个神秘人用利爪伤他一样，艾瑞克•兰谢尔居然被伤害了。」

「绝对的主宰者再一次受到了挑战，他颇有些气急败坏的样子，但却放任查尔斯逃走没有行动。

当查尔斯终于跑到终点，看到那里仅仅有一扇门，他的手颤抖着握住门把手。他最后还是忍不住回过头去，想确认艾瑞克的情况。

他看到了一个一手按住肩膀，跪在地上的男人，他的眼睛在眉骨的阴影里完全被蒙住。

“我该感谢你只开了一枪。”」

猛可之间，艾瑞克像是下了很大决心一般。

“如果我不是一个……”

「“如果我不是一个杀人犯，那会怎么样？”」

“一个‘斤斤计较’的人，”艾瑞克感觉自己忽然头晕脑胀，“如果我直接原谅一切，难道你觉得这样所有事情就会变好吗？”

“我从来没说过这种话。”查尔斯一边调整另一种鞋子，一边纠正着艾瑞克的话。

所有的一切是文字游戏。

「“我想要你站在我身边。”」

查尔斯深吸一口气，感觉喉咙发紧，但意志坚定。

「男人的语气坚定。

他的话有些微的力量，但却不足以动摇查尔斯，警官咬着牙狠心按下门把手，走出房间甚至没有回头。」

来玩一个文字游戏。

「“不，兰谢尔，”查尔斯心里沉沉的，“你不知道你已经犯下了严重的罪行。”」

「他被留在黑暗之中，冰冷地、炽热地、苦涩地发出一声笑。」

「在查尔斯走进光明的那一刻，他重新听到脑子里令人脖颈生凉的低语。」

突然电话铃声响了，是查尔斯的手机。

这将会是一通短暂的电话。

“是肖恩，”查尔斯紧张而急迫地说，“抱歉——他的电话我必须马上要接。”

「查尔斯•泽维尔——」

「是我创造了这个层层叠叠的世界。」

“发生了什么？”尽管艾瑞克知道这个肖恩大概是谁，但他已经很有没有过这家伙的消息了。 

短暂说明了事件的紧急性，查尔斯不得不抛下一切跑出房间，包括艾瑞克刚刚才鼓起勇气直面的过错，他直奔下楼去叫一辆的士，生命的重量和恐慌蹂躏着他的肩头，似乎是预示了他接下来面临的困境。

最后，徒留艾瑞克一个人伫立在房间中。

「你不可能把我困在这里。」

「谁也不行！」

  
——Round2 End——


End file.
